Trapped on an island
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: A few days ago some criminals (Emily is one of them) fled from a prison island and stole a boat and the only closest place is a island that's working on a military prodjects. 2 weeks later the main land send a group of elite forces, when they get to the island they find some dead bodies, but they where killed by something unhuman. (I'll have many O.C's that might die.)
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped on an island**

**Chapter 1: Research**

**A/N: Here is my newest Paily story, I hope you'll like it, but I'm not forcing you to like it if this isn't your type of story don't read it, I'll make the story M for saftey for now. anyway I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Emily's pov-**

"Come on get this boat going!" Ralph shouted at me. We were at a prison island and our crew had just broken out, I was hijacking a guard boat, but the engine wasn't starting.

"I'm trying." I yelled back at Ralph.

"I didn't broke out of my cell, to get brought back just because you can't hijack a boat." Ralph shouted and punched the boat compass breaking it.

"Oh, nice going asshole!" I shouted at Ralph.

"You fucking bitch don't ever tell me…" Ralph got shot in the head and fell into the water.

"FUCK!" I yelled, then a gabbed a machine gun inside the boat and started firing blindly at the prison.

"It's too dark to see anyone." Sam said as she stood next to me and fired randomly in the dark.

"We need to get out of here, can you hijack this thing?" I asked.

Sam shook her head "Hey, Ajax. Get over here!" She shouted and Ajax ran next to us.

"Can you start this thing?" She said and Ajax started to hotwire the boat.

I looked up and saw Tom and Cleon run towards the boat.

"Sam, over there let's give them some cover fire." I said and Sam and I fired Behind Tom and Cleon covering their escape.

"There, the engine is on." Ajax said as the boat started.

He started to drive slowly so Cleon and Tom would get a chance to jump aboard the boat.

Cleon get fired multiple times is the back and fell down dead on the ground.

"Cleon! Noooo!" Sam yelled as she saw her boyfriend lying dead on the ground.

"Bastards!" She yelled as she fired randomly and then she got hit in her arm and fell on her back.

"Samantha!" I shouted as I checked her wound, the bullet had just grazed her arm so the wound wasn't fatal.

"It wasn't supposed to go this way." She said as she covered the wound on her arm.

Tom just managed to jump aboard the boat as we left the dock and drove away from the prison island we had been stuck on for months.

"Won't they follow us?" Ajax asked.

"No, they'll be busy with the other prisoners, we did open all cells.

"So where are we going?" Ajax asked.

"There is a large island south from here, there are only researchers there so we'll hide there and then wait a few weeks then we'll leave the island." Tom said.

"Just one question." Sam said glaring at Tom.

"Why should we listen to you? Almost all our guys are dead because of you." She said and pointed her gun at Tom.

"Whoa there calm down…" Tom said but Sam had none of it.

"Calm down? Cleon, Ralph, Ice blonde, Kurt and Terry. They were supposed to escape to but they are dead, we lost all of them when we tried to save you." Sam said.

"Calm down now you know that if you kill me, you'll not know where the gold is, that's why you saved me right? I was betrayed so I hid the gold and now you want it now, but the problem is you can't get it once I'm dead." Tom said and Sam shouted in anger before she holstered her gun.

"Em, be a doll and patch her up." Tom said to me as I got a first aid kit from to boat and placed bandage over Sam's arm to stop her bleeding.

I understood why Sam wanted to kill Tom, I had hated him ever since I started working for him. I wasn't a criminal at first, but when my mom got Cancer I had to find a way to pay for her treatment and them I met Tom and he offered a way to make lots of money fast and I said yes, he had then trained me in fighting, shooting climbing and other things he thought I needed to know as he paid for my mom's treatment, but then he made it clear that he owned me and I had to work as a member of his crew until I had repaid what I owed him or else he'd stop pay mom's hospital bills, so I followed him blindly and now I had to break out of jail.

"So what's on this island?" Ajax asked as he kept driving.

"They are researching animal behavior." Tom said.

"What sort of behavior?" I asked.

"Something about how predators intelligence, like how smart they are." Tom said.

"It's nothing worth stealing and the animals will be caged or inside the research facility." Tom said with a smirk.

"But for now we'll use that island to hide and wait until this has calm down, besides an island that far out on the ocean won't be that easy to find." Tom said and Ajax kept driving.

"So for how long will we stay on this island?" I asked.

"Just 2 months, 3 tops." Tom answered being his old smug self.

"Hey, I took this on my way out." Ajax said and handed me my machete, I had found it when I was working with them for the first time, I had found it and I kept it, it felt like it belonged to me like I was a jedi and it was my lightsaber.

Two weeks later:

**Paige's Pov-**

"Corporal McCullers, walk with me." Captain Gail said and I ran up to my middle aged C.O.

"I got a big time mission and I need a small squad for it." He said as we went through the boot camp.

"Who is going?" I asked.

"You, me Caleb and Cooper." Gail answered.

"Do you know about Doctor Spencer Hasting's research on island omega?" Gail asked.

"Yes, it's said to be about predator intelligence." I answered.

"Yes, but that's a cover up for something else that's highly classified." Gail answered.

"What's the research about?" I asked.

"Third energy." Gail answered. "We're developing a new power source so strong a power source so it can drive fifty bases and still be harmless to humans, no radiation or anything, but it's still in testing, that's why this experiment in on an island." Gail answered.

"So why are we heading there?" I asked.  
"The island has been radio silent for two weeks and with that prison break the army won't take any chances, so they want elite forces to investigate it. That's us, we'll take the next helicopter to the island and investigate it." Gail continued.

"Do you think they are on that island?" I asked and Gail scratched his short blonde hair and took a deep breath. "I hope not, but we need to be prepared anyway. Tom was one of the guys that escaped and he is the most dangerous mastermind in the world, last time we caught him it took five of our squads and three were killed before he gave up." Gail said then he stop in front of the armory.

"Go and get geared up, the chopper will take flight in two hours." Gail said.

"Sir, yes sir." I said and then I went to get my stuff.

Four hours later:

Me, Gail, Cooper and Caleb where on the chopper just a few minutes to parachute to the island.

"There will be just us for now, the main land has kept trying to make contact but there is no respond from the island so once we have jumped the chopper will leave. If Tom is on that island we'll need the element of surprise." Gail said and checked his watch.

"We aim for that beach. Ten minutes whoever is late gets left behind." We all nodded once he had said that and then we all jumped from the chopper and deployed our parachutes aiming for the island.

The winds where stronger than I thought and the darkness from the night made it was hard to get a good landing, but I landed close to Gail, Caleb and Cooper was out of sight.

I looked around and saw that behind us was like a jungle and there was a mountain very close to our current location, that was where the facilities where.

"I didn't plan on those winds." Gail said as he checked his watch.

"Seven minutes left, then we'll head for the facilities." Gail said, he was always stubborn, but I knew that we couldn't wait forever on the other two, plus we had radios too keep in contact with each other if something like this would have happen.

Gail kept his eye on his watch and I checked my weapons, I had brought an Ak47 and a standard handgun, Gail had brought a SMG and I had seen Caleb picking up a scoped rifle, when it came to Cooper I had no idea what weapon he had brought, he and I never saw eye to eye after he claimed I got special treatment because I was a lesbian.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." We heard Caleb's voice as he came running towards us. "I got a little lost."

"It's time." Gail said and started to walk towards the mountain.

"What about Cooper?" Caleb asked.

"Forget him. Time's up." Gail answered.

We climbed up the mountain using repels that the army had installed in cases like this so it was easy to get up the mountain.

We went through a gate and entered the outside of the facility, it was a lot of high fences and some small buildings. The lights were out in some of the buildings.

"The lights in the guard house are out." Gail said and he grabbed his weapon and crouched under the windows. I grabbed my gun and followed him.

"Gail turned to me and counted down on his fingers while Caleb took out a flashlight aiming it towards the window.

5… 4… 3… (I made sure the safety was of, this sort of things would end in a fire fight.) 2… 1. Gail and I jumped up ready to fire and Caleb turned on his flashlight so we could see inside the guard house. It was empty and it looked like they had to leave in a hurry.

"Stay alert, if the guards aren't here playing poker something must have happened." Gail said and we kept moving then I spotted a person running behind a few crated.

"Over there." I said and Caleb and Gail followed me. We saw a man in a white research coat.

"What is going on here?" Gail asked.

"They are all dead." The man answered traumatized.

"So, criminal have made it here." I said and holstered my gun.

"Yeah, then Tom must be with them." Gail answered.

"We could report to the main land but Cooper had the only radio that can contact the mainland." Caleb said.

"I'll see if I can reach…" I got shoved and when I looked up the traumatized man was holding my gun.

Gail and Caleb quickly aimed there weapons at him.

"Don't do anything stupid, just drop the gun." Caleb said.

"You don't get it, they are all dead. It killed them all. We are all doomed." The traumatized man said.

"You're safe with us…" Rick said.

"Safe… nowhere is safe." The man said and then he shot himself with my gun.

Gail went up to his dead body and grabbed my gun. "Keep a better grip on it next time." Gail said.

Caleb opened a door to a stock room and then he jumped back looking like he had seen a ghost.

Rick and I ran up to him and saw why the man was willing to kill himself, there were lots of dead bodies in there, all the bodies was sliced and diced like an animal had attacked them.

"Caleb, get inside the facility and find a control room, see if we can find out what's going on here." Rick said and Caleb nodded and ran inside the research facility.

"Talk about a blood bath" I said.

"Hmm, it's still warm." Gail said and picked up a pistol, these guard was firing at something very recently."

"What do you think they fought?" I asked.

"It wasn't much of a fight, they fired their weapons in panic as they got sliced and diced." Gail said.

"Would the terrorist do this?" I asked.

"No, only psychopaths do this." Gail said then he went to a big cage that was opened. "Or a wild animal." He said as he pointed to a sign that said "Warning living tiger."

* * *

A/n2: So what did you think, I hope it was worth reading and feel free to give me your ideas for the next chapter and also are you guys sure the tiger killed all those people?


	2. Chapter 2: Apex Predator

**Chapter 2: Apex Predator **

**Emily's Pov-**

Two weeks ago:

We had just arrived to the island, it had been a very quiet since Tom had told us that we'd live on an island for 3 months. After that it wasn't much to talk about. I just sat down and checked my machete it was a bit rough so I figured it was a good time to sharpen it, there was some scrap metal lying around the boat so I picked up a big piece and started drag it over the machete's blade making it sharper since I'd probably be forced to cut through some thick vegetation once we'll reach the island.

"I like that sound." Ajax said as I kept sharpening my blade.

"You're twisted." Samantha said then she looked at her bandage.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"It's not bleeding anymore." Sam said avoiding eye contact.

"It's about Cleon, right?" I asked.

"I just can believe he is gone." Sam said.

"Oh, cry me a river, all knew the risk when they got me out of that jail." Tom said.

"Watch your tongue." Sam hissed as she started reaching for a gun.

"Hey, don't. It's not worth it." I said knowing that if she'd kill him I'd never get the money to pay for my mom's treatment.

Sam glared at Tom, then she sat down facing away from him and Tom sat down next to Ajax telling him where to drive the boat.

I sat down and kept sharpening my machete.

"How are we on weapons?" Ajax asked.

"Not so good, I'm out of bullets." Sam said and threw a shotgun on the floor.

"I only got this." I said and held up my machete.

"And I only got five bullets left." Ajax said holding his pistol before holstering it.

Tom never used any firearms, he thought his brain was his greatest weapon and the only one he ever needed, that's what he always said when someone asked him.

"We won't need any guns we're going to hide not take over the island." Tom said sounding annoyed.

A few hours later:

"I can see an island ahead." Ajax said and pointed at the front of the boat.

Tom walked up next to him and looked to where Ajax was pointing.

"Yes, there it is." Tom said and patted Ajax on his back.

"Ok ladies get ready we're almost there." Tom said and Sam and I looked at the island, it was very big so it'd be easy to find a place where the researches wouldn't be around.

"Ok, stop the boat." Tom said from out of nowhere.

"What?" Ajax said.

"Stop the boat we're swimming the rest of the way." Tom continued.

We all looked at him, all of us were very confused with his sudden change of attitude.

"If they see the boat then they will know we are here, we leave it and let it float away and swim ashore." Tom said.

"But how will we get of the island?" Sam asked.

"We'll just figure out how the researchers get off the island and then we'll just sneak aboard one of their rides." Tom answered before pulling out the key to the boat and threw it in the lake.

"So who's up for a swim?" Ajax said confused while he grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked where the island were.

"It's very far away." I said looking at Sam.

"It would have helped if she didn't got shot." Tom said and jumped into the water and started to swim for the island.

"Sam you think you can make it?" I asked Sam worried about her shoulder.

"I think I can." Sam said then we both got hit by some water since Ajax did a cannonball, probably just to mess with us.

"FUCK YOU!" We both shouted simultaneously.

"I'll be behind you." I said and Sam nodded before slowly getting into the water and started to slowly swim and I jumped in a few seconds later behind her and swam slowly making sure to keep any eye on Sam but also focus on where the island was.

After a few minutes I saw that Sam was starting to slow down.

"Sam?" I called but she didn't answered, she suddenly started to sink so I swam up to her and grabbed hold of her and dragged her with me as I kept swimming towards the island, making sure Sam's head was above the water so she could breath.

As I swam I looked into Sam's eyes, she was conscious but she was very exhausted, I kept swimming until we reached the island. Ajax ran up to us and he helped me with Sam. She coughed a few times as we sat her down next to a fire that probably Ajax had made once he had reached the island.

"What took you two so long?" Tom sneered, not really caring for the answer.

"Sam almost passed out so I had to help her." I answered.

"Sucks for you, if she had died you'd gotten a bigger cut." Tom said.

"Are you incapable of acting human?" I asked frustrated and discreetly made a fist tempted to punch Tom in his ugly face.

"So how do we escape the island when it's time for that?" I asked.

"Actually I know something that might get us of the island sooner than you all think." Tom said as he sat down by the fire, looking like someone that was about to tell a ghost story.

"What's the plan?" Ajax asked.

"Well this place has wild animals so they have to report their operations daily in case something goes wrong, at first I thought that we sabotage their way to communicate with the outside, then someone will have to send a helicopter, but we need a boat so we need to do something more dangerous." Tom said.

"We need to release a wild animal." Tom said.

"Are you telling us to release a wild animal?" I asked.

"Yes, a tiger to be specific." Tom said.

"A Tiger?" Ajax and I said at the same time.

"Yes, we release a tiger and once they send an S.O.S that the tiger is lose to whoever these guys work for have to send help fast and they'll need a boat to take wounded…" Tom said.

"You're telling us to release a tiger that'll kill the innocent civilians?" Ajax asked.

"So what? It's a tiger it'll seem like an accident and in the panic no one will notice us." Tom said.

"You know nothing about tigers." Sam said.

"A tiger in an apex predator, it's always the hunter and never the hunted, it's fast, strong and agile. The tiger will kill everything it sees if it feels threatened, you'll doom everyone on this island if you release one." Sam said.

"I am counting on it." Tom said, he had his look of determination that meant that we'll do it.

I never wanted this, I had killed others in self-defense but I had never slaughtered innocent without a reason, this was wrong.

Tom saw the look in our eyes and he just glared. "We'll release the tiger in thirteen days that will give me enough time to find a safe place where we can take cover once it's released." He said and smiled insanely.

**Paige's Pov-**

Present:

I didn't expected this, I had trained for gunfights against enemy soldiers not wild animals.

"Ok we got a tiger that's free roaming here, stay ready a tiger is a predator so it'll probably lurk in the shadows to ambush us." Gail said and held his weapon ready to fire.

"It could be anywhere." He said and I held my ak47 close ready to fire at any sight of the tiger.

"Let's keep searching this area, but stay close and stay alert we're on its hunting ground now." Gail whispered and I nodded as we kept searching for something that could tell us where the surviving civilians could be.

I moved slowly making sure to listen for anything that wasn't human. After a few second I found a map over the outside area but not the indoor facility. I kept checking it and noticed that there was some keys for the outside area, it seemed like they could be useful so I picked them up and putted them in my pocket.

Then I saw that Caleb was trying to contact me on my com radio.

"Caleb here, I'm in. the place is deserted though I have a very bad feeling about this." He said.

"How's the progress going on the security system?" I asked.

"I don't know what's been going on in here but it looks like all the power to the facility has been cut." Caleb said.

"Like the guard house?" I asked.

"Yes and until the power is restored I can't do anything from here." Caleb said and I checked the map again and saw that they had a backup generator not too far from here.

"Just stay where you are, I think I can fix your problem." I said and turned around and Gail stood right in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I caught the last part of your chat." Gail answered.

"The backup generator is close by and I found a key to unlock the door." I said.

"Hand it over." Gail said and took the key. "Let's go." He said and went to the backup generator room and I followed him.

Once he had opened the door that lead to a passageway to the generator we both saw a puddle of blood.

Gail reached down and dipped his finger in the puddle. "It's very wet, this was a much resent kill." He said.

"Look." I said and pointed to some bloody paw prints leading to the generator.

"The tiger must be very close now." Gail whispered and we both held our weapons ready to fire at anything that moved.

We kept walking until Gail put his hand in front of me making me stop. He pointed at some boxes were piled on each and right next to the crates I could see a tiger tail sticking out so it was behind the crates.

I took up a position ready to fire while Gail moved in closer to try to make the tiger mover just enough for me to shoot it. Gail move closer and closer to the tiger. I was very nervous since this could get ugly fast if the oversized cat would notice Gail and attack him I took a slow deep breath and nodded to Gail that I was ready, Gail moved up close to the crates and slowly peeked around the crate and then suddenly he stood up.

"Paige, come here." He said and I walked up to him then I saw it, the tiger was dead, and not only dead it intestines had been torn out.

"That's discussing." I said.

"Something has made pray of it." Gail said.

"Look at those tooth marks." I said and pointed to the dead cat. "What animal could have done that?" I asked.

"No idea, but for now let's focus on getting the power back on." Gail said and we both went up to a building that had to be where the backup generator was.

"I'll stand guard here, you go inside and see if there is something you can do." Gail said and turned his back against the building wall.

I went inside the generator room and I could see that the generator was big enough to power an entire block, but now it was off. I kept walking trying to find a kill switch or an on button or something that would turn this thing back on.

I kept walking around the generator and then I could see four levers, all in different colors red, blue, green and white. I pulled down the blue lever at first but nothing happened, then I tried the red and once again nothing, when I pulled down the green one I could hear some rumbling from the generator, then I pulled down the white and then all levers where locked in place and the generator started, it made a loud rumbling noise that showed it was on, soon the control room would have power and Caleb could work his magic.

I started to walk towards the exit when I suddenly heard rapid gunfire and then some loud hissing and then it just stopped. Gail I thought and quickly ran out the front door holding my ak47 in a firm grip.

Once I was outside there was no signs of Gail, I took a few steps forward when I heard that same hissing sound so I aimed my weapon at that direction ready to fire but I couldn't see anything, so I took a few more step back towards where the guardhouse was then I could hear a growling sound that made me freeze.

I tried to reach Gail on his radio but I didn't get any respond. "GAIL!" I shouted hoping he'd be nearby and then I took a few more step towards the dead tiger and saw that the tiger corpse had been dragged away and then I heard another hiss, this time it was right behind me and something was breathing down my neck, whatever had killed the tiger and attacked Gail was right behind me.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think about this chapter? The next chapter will reveal what animal it was that killed the tiger and is behind Paige. Can you guess what it is?


	3. Chapter 3: Was It Barney?

**Chapter 3: Was It Barney?**

**A/n: Here it is the next chapter, now you'll at last find out what animal who killed the tiger.**

* * *

**Paige's Pov-**

A monster was standing behind me, I had missions where some terrorist had sneaked up behind me but this was different since it was a wild animal. I could hear the monster growl behind me. Apparently it tried to decide if I was food or not, I slowly moved my hand to my belt where I kept a flash grenade. I didn't know how long time I had until the creature behind me was going to attack me and I was too terrified to peek over my shoulder.

I grabbed the flash grenade and quickly pulled the pin before I started to run and I heard a hissing roar behind me as the creature ran after me gaining very fast, I kept running hearing jaws snapping behind me. I dropped the flash grenade and it went off behind me I knew it would blind the creature and I had enough time to reach the first gate, I quickly opened the gate and ran slammed it shut behind me. I took a few deep breaths and saw the creature for the first time, at first all I saw were two eyes but then once the creature was standing under some light I could clearly see it and I didn't believed my eyes, it was a utahraptor I had been chased by a dinosaur.

It was standing on the other side of the high fence so I could get a good look at it as it hissed aggressively at me. It was around 6 feet tall and 21 feet long and looked like one of those raptors from the movie Jurassic park, it had razor-sharp teeth, long and thin arms with claws on each hand, it had four toes on each foot and the second toe on both foots it had a retractable claw around 12 inches long it. It suddenly started to climb the fence I ran as fast as I could through the second gate and locked it behind me and the this fence was much taller and the raptor noticed it since it didn't tried to climb and follow me instead it hissed and ran away.

Then my com radio stared to beep, I looked and saw that it was Caleb, I answered it and Caleb sounded very happy. "Good news, I got the control room back online, how's the situation outside?" He asked.

"It's Gail, I lost him." I said almost out of breath from running from the raptor.

"So, what's the bad news? Did you run into some hostiles?" Caleb asked.

"You're not going to believe this, Gail was attacked by a dinosaur." I said.

"Ha ha ha! Now that's a good one. So who was it? Barney?" Caleb said thinking I was joking.

"This isn't a joke you idiot I was just attacked by a big ass lizard." I said frustrated.

"For real, what's going on here? Just get here and we'll sort out this situation." Caleb said and hanged up so now I had no other choice than to just go to him.

I was a bit mad at myself for just running from the raptor instead of just shooting it, I was an elite soldier and I had just fled like a coward. I pulled myself together and went into the facility's office hallway where Caleb had entered. I walked the hallway it was very long and had big windows facing the outside jungle, as I passed them I could hear the same hissing I had heard earlier I held my ak47 close, since the raptor might still be stalking me, as I walked I heard another grunting sound together with the hisses, like it was two raptors outside communicating with each other. "My god, how many of these things are there?" I mumbled to myself as I slowly kept walking to the control room, suddenly the sounds stopped just like that, I didn't like it, if they got quiet that could mean that they are close, I kept walking trying to prepare myself if a raptor would jump through a window. After a few seconds (that almost felt like hours) I had finally reached the control room where Caleb was.

I opened the door and saw Caleb sitting by a monitor checking the videos from security cameras and pressing buttons on a keyboard, it's very surprising that he haven't seen any dinosaurs yet.

I walked up to him and he noticed me just as I stood next to him.

"What's our status?" I asked.

"This security system is a snap for me, real armature stuff." He said and turned to me.

"So what exactly happened to Gail? You said he was attacked by a dinosaur." Caleb continued.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself. I just hope he is still alive I tried to reach him but he didn't respond on his com radio but I couldn't find a body." I said trying to not think about what cruel faith that had happened to Gail.

"Anyway our first priority is now to find Doctor Spencer." I said distracting myself from my own thoughts.

"What we really should do is call on the chopper and get off this death trap." Caleb said.

"That's a great idea but Cooper had the radio and he is missing." I answered and sat down next to Caleb.

"Any ideas where the doctor might be?" Caleb asked as he turned back to the monitor and started checking for the doctor.

"Try one of the main labs." I said and Caleb kept pressing buttons on the keyboard.

"Wait, there is something on that one." I said and pointed to one of the monitors where it looked like some survivors were gathered in a lab.

Caleb brought it up on the monitor and we could see it.

"It's the doctor, but who are the others?" I asked.

"I'll turn on the volume." Caleb said and pressed a few buttons.

"Listen doc, we want off this island and we want off it now." A man next to Doctor Spencer said sounding like he was making demands.

"I know but the communications are all dead, there is now way we can contact anyone." Spencer said.

"You don't seem to understand how severe this situation is doctor, if you don't give me anything I can work with I'll just have to kill you." The man said and walked up next to her and Caleb zoomed in on the man's face.

"It's Tom." We both said.

The others in the room was an American man holding a gun, an unarmed Latino woman and a Filipino woman with a machete.

"We must hurry!" I said and we both grabbed our weapons and hurried to the lab where the doctor was. Once we ran I thought I heard something and I gave Caleb the silent halt order.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Listen." I whispered and then I heard something comic from the ventilation. It sounded like something was walking in the vet and I could hear some hissing.

I aimed my rifle at the vent and Caleb did the same thing we were both ready to fire. The steps got close towards us and suddenly it started to run and it went right past us into another room.

"What was that?" Caleb said wondering what that thing was, I knew that it was probably another raptor but I didn't say anything to Caleb he wouldn't believe me.

We kept running a hallway that led to the room where we had seen the doctor on the monitor.

"Come on doc, there are dinosaurs appearing on this island and there is only a matter of time before they will find a way in so figure out a way to get all of us off the island." We heard Tom's voice.

We both took up position by the door where the voice came from, I silently counted 1… 2… 3 then we kicked the door in and aimed our weapons at the criminals.

"Freeze!" I shouted and all in the room turned around looking worried but Tom just smiled like he had just figured out an escape plan.

"Well isn't this an unexpected turn of events." He said with a smile.

"Emily, Ajax." He then said and the other man dropped his gun and the Filipino woman holstered her machete.

Doctor Spencer ran up behind us as we aimed our rifles at the criminals.

"You probably know that I'm Tom, you know the Tom. If you bring me back alive they will probably give you both a parade and declare you both war heroes." Tom said.

"Shut up!" I shouted, I knew that Tom was playing some twisted game to make sure he'd get off the island.

"Ok, you got me, I want a safe pass of this place, you know away from the dinosaurs." Tom said.

"Really, there are dinosaurs on this island?" Caleb said confused.

"Yes, apparently doctor Frankenstein over there seems to think she can do whatever she want because she can." Tom said and Pointed to Spencer.

"I never meant for these creatures to arrive it was a side effect from the experiment." Spencer said.

"Can you explain how it's possible in simple terms?" I asked.

"Well third energy had a specific effect, it can replace things from one point in time with another, like a time portal. Two weeks ago something went wrong in the subbasement facility and then dinosaurs started to popup all over this island." Spencer said.

"So you're saying we're back in time 65milion years?" Emily asked angered with the doctor.

"No, the dinosaurs are in our time." Spencer answered.

"Well, get out of this island and then well report this to the military, no one should accidently end up on this island." I said.

"Ooh, listen to the Girl Scout, you always do things according to the book." Emily said mockingly at me.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you." I said calmly showing that she wouldn't get under my skin.

"Yeah Emily, don't make her shoot you and leave it out of the report." The Latino woman said.

"Oh, don't worry Sam. Girl Scout over there won't do anything that the book says is forbidden." Emily said and I gestured for all of them to move out.

"Don't move from the line or I will shoot." I said as the criminals started to walk, Emily mockingly raised her hand and flipped me off as she walked.

"Really mature." I mumbled as me, Caleb and Spencer went behind the criminals ready to shoot if they would try to run for it.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked.

"Back to the control room, then we'll try to figure out a way to get off this island." Caleb answered.

"I'll tell you what I told them, all communications to the main land doesn't work, it's like something is jamming our signals." Spencer said.

"Our chopper isn't far away can we contact it?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't you have a long rang radio?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, but the guy who had it has been missing since we landed." Caleb said remembering Cooper.

"Really smart there, you can get to the island but you have no idea how to get off the island." Tom said.

"Do you have a long range communications device?" I asked Spencer.

"Yeah, but it's off, when the power gets turned off it automatically shuts off and you have to manually start it with a key and mine is broken." Spencer said holing up half a key. "It broke when I fell and I have no idea where the other end is." She said.

"Does anyone else have a spare key?! Caleb asked.

"Travis, the head of security has the only copy, but I don't know if he's alive." Spencer said.

"Ok so if we find him we get the key to…"

Suddenly the air went above us broke and an utahraptor jumped out and landed in front of us.

It jumped towards Caleb who used his rifle to keep the raptor's jaws away from him as the raptor pushed his back against a wall.

"Hold still!" I yelled as I aimed my ak47 at the raptor, I slowly started to squeeze the trigger when suddenly something hit me from behind making me fall to the floor, I quickly looked up and saw Tom and the other criminals running away, I rolled around and saw a second standing a few steps behind me and now it was slowly closing in on me to finish me off.

* * *

**A/N2: So bet no one expected that it was a Dinosaur that killed the tiger, I think it's safe to say that this is the first Paily story to feature Dinosaurs, So what are your thoughts about that, Paily and Dinosaurs?**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Scout

**Chapter 4: Girl Scout**

**Paige's Pov-**

The raptor jumped at me but I rolled way from its death claws, but I underestimated the raptors speed since it jumped around and hit me with its tail before I was back on my feet and I lost my ak47 as I fell.

I landed on my front and before I got up it jumped onto my back forcing me down. Snapped at my backpack and I reached of the ak47 and once I reached it I smashed the raptors head with it, it fell of me and I grabbed a sharp scrap metal that was lying on the floor and tried to stab the raptor in its chest but I missed and instead I stabbed it right through its arm.

I bent the metal and managed to break the raptor's arm, the raptor cried in pain and slowly stepped away from me, he shouted to the other raptor and both jumped right through a window and both disappeared in the outside jungle.

"Did you see those dinosaurs?" Caleb said shocked over what just had happened.

"Yeah, utahraptors." I said and picked up my ak47, it was broken in half from smashing the dinosaur.

"No, I mean did you see it? Those where dinosaurs." Caleb said. "It's just like that movie." He continued and I threw away my ak47 since it was too broken to use anymore.

"What are we going to do now?" Caleb asked.

"You get back to the control room with the Doctor and I'll try to find the key and if I find those other guys, I'll take care of them." I said.

"But what about the dinosaurs, and your rifle is broken." Caleb said.

"I still have my gun, I prefer this thing anyway." I said and patted my gun. "Plus did you see that look on the dinosaur after I broke its arm, it's scared of me now so it'll take some time for them to attack me." I said very confident.

"Paige McCullers, elite soldier and Dinosaur scarer." Caleb said and started to walk back to the control room with the doctor.

I kept walking in the hallway searching each room for Travis or anything that could tell me where he was, I really hoped that he had the spare key and that it wasn't inside a dinosaur's stomach.

I walked into something that seemed like an office and the first thing I saw was a dead body lying on the floor, the body was face down and it was missing a right arm. I rolled the corpse over to see that it was a woman and her entire chest had been cracked opened I looked at her face and saw that she had a terrified look on her face, she was probably ambushed by a raptor an just saw it before she got instantly killed, poor girl. I felt very sorry for her but I knew that there was nothing I could do for her. I looked at her nametag and saw that she was one of the head researchers, which meant she had access to the more restricted areas of the facility.

I looked at her face and whispered "Rest in peace." Before I checked her pockets and found her key card, it felt strange to take something from someone dead but there wasn't much else I could do and I needed the access.

"Caleb, I got access to the restricted areas, any luck on finding Travis?" I said over my comm radio.

"No, haven't seen anyone yet but I'm still checking the outside cameras." He responded.

"Any sign of the Gail or Cooper?" I asked.

"I've found Cooper, or what's left of him. I saw it on a camera, he is dead. Something ripped him in half." Caleb said.

"That's a horrible way to die." I said shocked over what I just heard.

"Yeah, all that's left from him is from the waist down and his head everything else is gone." Caleb said. "The doctor threw up when she saw the monitor." He continued.

"Any idea what killed him?" I asked.

"Probably the dinosaurs." Caleb responded.

"How about the prisoners? Any signs from them?" I asked since right now they were a bigger threat to me than the dinosaurs.

"Nothing yet but I'm still checking, I'll let you know when I see them." Caleb said and then I continued walking the empty hall.

It was quiet, for a while it felt like I was in a horror movie.

I kept walking until I reached the end of the hallway, I heard something from outside, this time it was a different noise than the raptors did this was more of a scream then a hiss so I got concerned over what this could be. I took a few deep breaths to clear my mind, whatever it was it was probably very far away so it was nothing I needed to think about now.

I opened the door and once I entered the next room I saw Tom standing there, he saw me and started to run so I grabbed my gun and fired a warning shot right next to his foot, making him stop.

He turned to me and raised his hands above his head and I walked slowly towards him.

"It look like you've caught me." He said with the same smirk on his face.

"I guess I got lucky." I said, this time I wasn't going to act too fast and give him an edge over me.

"Very brave but foolish young girl." He said.

"I could just shoot you right here and now, I would do the world a favor." I said.

"Yes, but sadly for you, you're not going to get that chance." Tom said as I reached for something I could use to tie his wrists.

"What are you…?" I said when I suddenly felt a gun pressed against the back off my head.

"As you see, I expected something like this to happen, that's why Emily was hiding over there as an insurance policy." He said still smirking.

"Drop your gun." Emily said.

I let go off my gun, it landed right next to my left foot.

"Good Girl Scout. Now kick it away." Emily said and I did as she told me.

"Good, now play nice girls." Tom said and laughed like he had something twisted in mind.

"Fuck you!" I shouted to Tom.

"Well maybe not so nice then." Tom said and nodded, before I had anytime to notice the nod Emily hit the back of my head with the gun.

"He told you to behave, Girl Scout." Emily said but I could tell that there was some remorse in her voice.

"Now, you're going to help me and my minions get of the island, say that you're going to do it or I will order Emily to shoot you." Tom said.

"Listen you mother fucker I'm not… ouch." Before I had any chance to finish that sentence Emily hit me in the back off my head again.

"Watch your language or she'll keep doing that." Tom said.

"Oh yeah? Go fu…" this time I grabbed Emily's wrist as she was about to hit me, I punched her ribs with my other hand and she dropped her gun on the floor.

Tom looked shocked as I walked up towards him but once I was about to tell him to give up I got tackled to the ground by Emily.

"Get her, I'll meet up with you later!" I heard Tom yell as he ran away.

Emily got up and glared frustrated at me, I know that there was no chance I could talk her down now, she was going to fight me.

I got back up and Emily ran towards me throwing a few punches that I blocked easily, but when I was going to punch her I could see that she was almost crying as it is, like she didn't wanted to fight me.

I took two steps back and Emily looked confused at me.

Then she ran up to me and kept throwing punches, now she was furious it was like her mood changed in just seconds but I wasn't going to hurt her, there was something about that look in her eyes that said she didn't wanted to do this.

I blocked another right hook she threw at me, this time I grabbed her wrist with my hand and held on tight so she couldn't get out of my grip. I looked into her eyes as she tried to shake her hand lose from my grip.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"I know you don't want to do this." I said.

Emily tried to hit me again but I just grabbed her other wrist and turned her around so she was standing with her back against me.

She started to struggle and squirm to break free.

"I know you're not a bad person." I said and Emily was now crying, she started to kick but since I made her facing away from me she couldn't kick me.

"You know nothing about me!" She shouted.

"Well then tell me" I said and Emily kept struggling to break free but I had her in a very tight grip, she couldn't break free but I wasn't hurting her.

"All you claimed good guys think you're so great because you get to kill the once that has no choice other than to be villains, I had seen people getting killed by army guys just for trying to make a living." Emily cried.

"It's not that simple…" I said but that enraged Emily and she started to kick and try to break my grip on her.

"That's what you always say but it is, when you fists saw me and the others holding the doctor you would have shot me if I hadn't dropt my weapon, I never wanted things to go that far but that doesn't matter to you army men, you just see what's going on at the moment and mark the persons as bad guys!" Emily cried.

"I don't like to kill people. I've been forced to defend myself and it has ended in casualties and every time it ended like that I've always wanted to rewind time and try to change what had happened, but I can't. I live with the choices I've made, all the times I've been forced to kill in self-defense and I feel terrible about that and I spend every day trying to make something right but I never get that luxury." I said then I let go of Emily.

She took a few steps back and grabbed her machete ready to keep fighting.

"Most times someone sees me they want to open fire at me, I've been ambushed so many times I lost count, the other countries sees me and they mark me as their enemy just because I'm an American elite soldier." I said and Emily dropt her machete and walked up and hugged me.

She started to cry on my shoulder. "It's ok." I said as I patted Emily on her back.

"I'm so sorry Girl Scout." Emily said.

"It's ok." I said and after we broke the hug I reached down and picked up mine and Emily's gun.

"Here." I said and tried to hand Emily her gun. She just picked up the machete and said.

"You keep it, it's out of ammo anyway." She said and I checked the magazine and I saw she was right, the gun had no bullets.

"You threatened me with an empty gun?" I said very shocked that I had fallen for that.

"Yes, Tom said if I let him do most of the talking you'd believe the gun was loaded." Emily said and laughed a little.

"Well hold on to it anyway, we might find bullets somewhere." I said.

"I promise you, that I'll get you of the island and that it won't be in chains." I said and Emily looked at me smiling.

"Thank you, Girl Scout." She said with a giggle.


	5. Chapter 5: Utahraptor

**Chapter 5: Utahraptor**

**A/n: First I'd like to say a big thank you to Me A Genious for giving me a great surgestion for this story**

**A/n2: to the guest that wrote "**Good job girl scout!**" I'm glad you liked the chapter but please don't call me that, I haven't been in the scouts and I'm a guy.**

* * *

**Emily's Pov-**

Paige and I were on walking in the hallway and Paige was using her comm radio to reach someone she called Caleb (I guess he was the other soldier that was with her).

"Caleb, Caleb comm in." Paige said over her comm radio.

"Maybe he is on a toilet break." I said and Paige looked at me before nodding.

"Yeah maybe. Caleb is you're hearing this I'm coming back to the control room with one of the girls that was with Tom, we'll be at the control room shortly." Paige said before turning off her comm radio.

"One of the girls who was with Tom." I said trying to mimic Paige's voice. "Girl Scout you do know I got a name right?" I said.

"Yes Emily and you do know that I also got a name." She responded.

"Yeah, and I'm changing it to Girl scout. I answered and Paige looked at me trying to seem annoyed but I knew she was laughing on the inside.

"So Girl Scout what are you going to do about the others in my grou… oh my god!" I said as we walked around a corner and there was a fatally wounded man crawling on the floor.

Paige and I ran up to him, he was bleeding from a very deep wound in his side.

Paige pulled out some bandage and started to apply pressure over the wound to stop the bleeding. "Are you Travis?" Paige asked the man, he cough a few times the he shook his head.

"Ok, listen to me we're going to help you." Paige said and started to calm the man down.

He cough a few more times before he whispered something in Paige's ear then he just died.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He told me that the third energy project had to stop and never be tried again." I answered.

"I don't blame him, if this facility was in New York or Los Angeles there is no telling how many people would die from a sudden dinosaur attack." I said and took one last look at the poor dead man. I had experienced death before and even if both Paige and I felt sorry for the dead man we both knew we didn't had time to mourn him, we just kept walking until we reached the control room where Caleb and the Doctor was.

"Why is she here?" Caleb said and nodded towards me.

"She is with me." Paige said and looked sternly at Caleb so he wouldn't ask more about me.

"What are we going to do about Tom and the others?" Caleb asked.

"They won't be a problem, when we ran from the dinosaurs we used all our bullets to flee from them, Sam is hurt and Ajax isn't very skilled in hand to hand combat." I said.

"And Tom never uses any weapons at all." Paige said.

"We can easily outfight them and then then we can bring them back to jail." Paige continued.

"What!" I shouted.

"Emily, I can't just let them go, they are too dangerous to be free." Paige said.

"Do you know why they are working for Tom? It's because they didn't had any other choice. Ajax was a UFC fighter and then he injured his shoulder and then he couldn't get another job after that and Sam had a great education but she never got a job for that." I shouted, I didn't minded if Paige would arrest Tom, but Sam and Ajax didn't deserved to be arrested.

"I know that they were good people once but…"

"NO, they are still good people but you can't see that, in your eyes they are just another threat to shoot!" I yelled at Paige.

"Fuck you, you think I like to kill others?" Paige shouted back at me.

"Apparently you don't have a problem doing it." I shouted.

"Maybe I should just have shot you when I had the chance!" Paige shouted and that hit me a punch in the stomach.

Paige had a sudden look of concern on her face. "Oh god Emily I didn't mean to…"

"DON'T!" I shouted and grabbed my gun.

"If you follow me I swear I'll shoot you on sight." I hissed as I slowly backed out of the control room aiming my gun at Paige who whispered a soft "Sorry."

Once I was outside the control room I started to run and cry. I couldn't believe that for a short moment I had thought that Paige was different but in the end she didn't care who'd end up dead.

I found a door to a toilet so I went through the door and sat down in one of the stalls to continue to cry.

I cried for I don't know how long and then I could hear footsteps from inside the ventilation duct above me. I was sure that it was Paige who tried to follow me.

I grabbed my gun and made sure that it was loaded.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" I shouted and the footsteps stop for a brief second then continued towards me.

"Back off Girl Scout I meant it." I yelled and pointed my gun to the vent ready to fire.

I could tell that the movements in the ventilation got closer until it was almost above me. I walked out of the toilet stall and stood on the bathroom floor.

"You got three seconds to leave… one" I said angered over Paige.

"Two…" I counted then suddenly a part of the vent broke and a raptor poked its head through it and hissed at me.

In panic I ran out of the bathroom before the raptor had gotten completely out of the vent and I started to run but before I knew it the bathroom door was smashed opened and the raptor was chasing me. As I ran I fired my gun blindly behind me but I must have missed since I couldn't hear any hints that the raptor was slowing down. I saw a door that was slightly opened so I ran into that room and closed the door then I took a few steps back pointing my gun at the door ready to fire if the raptor would run through it.

I took some more steps back from the door, holding my gun with both hands breathing slowly so I would get a good shot when the raptor would walk through the door.

Suddenly I heard some shattering from behind me and when I turned around I saw that the raptor had found another way into the room.

I quickly turned around and fired my gun a few times but the raptor was too fast for me and before I knew it I was tackled to the ground. I quickly ran up and noticed that I had dropped my gun and now it was behind the raptor who was walking around me in circles.

I grabbed my machete in my right hand and stood ready to fight off the raptor.

The raptor took one step towards me and snapped at me with its jaw and I quickly jumped back, then the raptor took a few steps back before running towards me again, this time I waved my machete in front of it making it stop.

The raptor hissed in anger as I moved around me again and I followed its moves so I know when it would attack, I looked into its eyes as I held my machete ready to slash the raptor when it would get too close.

Once again the raptor snapped at me but I jumped back and slashed at it with my machete but I missed it once again and before I had time to react the raptor snapped at me again this time it got my left arm.

I felt the sharp pain from its bite as it sank its teeth's deeper into my arm and I dropped my machete. Then the raptor started to shake its head from side to side, it felt like my arm was going to break. Suddenly the raptor let go of my arm and I fell to the floor. I held my wounded arm and I looked up at the raptor who was closing in to finish me off.

I took a deep breath and hoped it'd be over quickly.

"Hey! Leave her!" I heard someone shout and when I looked behind me I saw Ajax and Sam standing shouting at the raptor.

The raptor hissed at them and Ajax and Sam started to throw rocks at it, the raptor quickly got frustrated and started to chase them. I slowly got back to my feet holding my wounded arm and picked up my machete as Ajax and Sam kept distracting the raptor.

Suddenly Ajax fell and the raptor pushed him down with its foot. Ajax couldn't get up since the raptor was pushing him down.

"No!" I quickly threw my machete at the raptor, it didn't get stuck on it but it left a cut on its back.

The raptor hissed in pain before it saw me, very angered it tackled me to the floor. I suddenly saw Paige standing in the door opening aiming a gun at the raptor.

The raptor ran up to me with wide opened jaw, it ran fast towards me and I close my eyes and…

BANG!

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the raptor, it was lying right next to me but it wasn't breathing.

I saw that there was a small bullet hole in its head and blood started to pour out of it.

**Paige's Pov-**

I had fired my gun at the last second when the raptor was about to tear Emily's throat out. I was aiming for its head hoping I'd hit the brain wish I did since now the raptor was dead.

I walked up to Emily who smiled at me.

"Nice shot, Girl Scout. I thought you'd miss." She said before she fainted.

I looked at her and saw some bite marks that was very deep and I knew if we didn't acted fast Emily wouldn't wake up.

"Is there a medic bay somewhere around here?" I asked the other two.

"Yes we were there a few minutes ago." The guy said and held up a first aid kit.

He and the girl opened it and then they put bandage on Emily's wound to keep her from losing too much blood.

"This way to the medic bay." The girl said and I carried Emily in my arms as the other two showed me the way to the medic bay. It wasn't very far and once I go there I placed Emily on one of the beds before I removed the bandage and took a look at Emily's bite mark. I had to stitch it back together. I first used some alcohol to clean Emily's wound and make sure it wouldn't get infected. Then I grabbed a needle and thread and started to stich her wound. I had experience from patching up guys in the field so it went fast for me.

"Ok, now we wait." I said and looked at Emily who looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

"Paige are you there?" I suddenly heard Caleb over the com radio.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"I've found Travis he is outside in one of the generator rooms." Caleb said.

"Ok, can you go and get him?" I asked since I wanted to stay with Emily until she woke up.

"Yes but I'm going to need help if there are more dinosaurs that'll attack." Caleb said.

I'd rather stay with Emily until she'd wake up but I knew that wouldn't help anyone if there was no way to get off this island, I sigh and said. "Ok I'll met you by the entrance." I said over the radio.

Then I looked down on Emily.

"We'll stay here and watch over her." The guy said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm Ajax and this is Sam." He said and pointed to himself and the woman.

"I'll get back as soon as I can." I said before I left the medic bay.

* * *

**A/n3: So what do you think,and if anyone have a surgestion for a chapter don't be scared to tell me**


	6. Chapter 6: Death From Above

**Chapter 6: Death From Above**

**A/n: Here is the next chapter I hope you'll like it.**

**A/n2: So Spencer got back from England last week, I think she should have brought Sherlock Holmes with her XD**

* * *

**Paige's Pov-**

I was on my way to the research facility's front door to meet Caleb. I still didn't liked to leave Emily but I was sure those other two were going to keep her safe. I kept walking until I reached the door where Caleb was waiting for me.

"So, did you find the girl?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, she was attacked by a raptor but she'll survive." I answered.

"Paige, you know there won't be any future between you and her once we get of this island." Caleb said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She is a mercenary and you are a solider, when all of us gets of this island she'll still be a mercenary that'll work for whoever pays her the most while you'll still be an elite soldier. How many times have it been since our guys has been killed by those?" Caleb said.

"She is not like that." I answered defending Emily.

"You do know that I'm right as soon as we are on safe land we'll be forced to arrest her." Caleb said.

"I don't see how that is important right now." I said distracting myself from what Caleb brought up.

Caleb nodded since I was second in command now that Gail wasn't around.

We went outside and held our weapons close if there was another raptor nearby.

"So, do you think Travis will cooperate when we find him?" Caleb asked as we walked towards Travis's last known location.

"He'll want to leave this island as much as we do, he'll cooperate." I said.

"Yeah but… wait do you hear that?" Caleb suddenly said.

I stop and listened, it was some sort of flapping sound.

"Something is close." I said and Caleb and I stood back to back trying to see where that sound came from.

"Can you see something?" Caleb asked.

"No, but keep looking it has to be close." I answered.

"Paige, can dinosaurs fly?" Caleb asked.

"No, some can glide tough but no free fly." I answered.

We kept hearing the flapping sound now followed by some sort off howl.

I looked up and saw something in the sky diving toward us.

"Caleb watch out." I said and push Caleb to the ground as something just flew right over us.

I looked up and got a quick look at the creature as it took to the air again. It looked like a bat but huge, the wingspan looked like it was around 25 feet and it was leathery without any feathers and once it turned around in the air I could see its head, it had a long beak and a crest on its head.

"Run!" I shouted to Caleb as our attacker came in for another attack, Caleb ran out of its way while I threw myself on the ground and the attacker.

"Here, in the shed." Caleb shouted and we both ran inside the shad and Caleb slammed the door shut behind us.

"I thought you said, dinosaurs couldn't fly." Caleb said.

"That wasn't a dinosaur, it was a Pteranodon." I answered.

"It's practically a flying lizard with a very long beak." I explained to Caleb.

"Isn't that our luck, not only raptors to worry about but now we got those things. I wish we brought the attack chopper." Caleb said.

"We will just worry about that later, we need to communicate with the chopper before we call it in." I said.

"First raptors and now those things, what's next an Allosaurus? Caleb said.

"With our luck, I wouldn't be surprised." I said.

We waited a few minutes until we couldn't hear from the Pteranodon, once we thought it was clear we went out of the shed and kept heading from Travis's last know location. We were both unsure that he'd still be there but that was the only lead we had.

"Are we close to where you saw him?" I asked Caleb.

"Better than close it was here I saw him." Caleb said and stopped by a building that looked like a greenhouse.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that he isn't in there." I said as I looked through a window.

"Yeah, let's go back to the control room." Caleb said.

"You go ahead I'll check for clues." I said and Caleb nodded and started to walk back to the facility.

I went into the greenhouse, it was a mess and there was a big hole of shattered glass in the back wall. I kept looking and saw bloodstains on the floor that lead out from the hole, they were still wet so whoever was bleeding couldn't be that far and if I was lucky it could be Travis. I followed the blood trail until I reached a garage. I felt on the door handle and it was unlocked. I grabbed my gun and took a deep breath.

I kicked down the door and quickly stepped in ready to fire at anything with scale. At first I couldn't see anything, just some smashed cars and a few empty gas cans lying in a heap on the floor.

Apparently someone had tried to get a car and drive somewhere out of here (wish was stupid since we're on an island) but whoever it was got attacked when he or she was refilling the gas in the cars. I saw some bloodstains that led under a tarpaulin, as I slowly went closer I noticed that it was movements under the tarpaulin.

"Hey, who are you?" I whispered as I slowly went closer and reached to pull away the tarpaulin. Nothing answered but I could see that there was some movements going on under it, whoever was under it could be seriously hurt.

"Head of security Travis?" I asked as I grabbed the tarpaulin and slowly pulled it away. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground and dropped my gun as I hit the hard floor.

"Fuck!" I shouted and as I looked up I saw a raptor shaking of the tarpaulin, I had walked right into a trap.

I slowly crawled backwards to reach my gun but the raptor wouldn't let me get it. It hissed and jumped towards me.

RATATATATATA!

The raptor fell to the floor dead and I looked to where the gun fire came from and Gail was standing right there holding his Submachine gun.

"Gail, you're still alive." I said as walked up to him, he was smiling relieved.

"Good timing." I said and Gail looked at the dead raptor.

"What is that? Some sort of mutated lizard?" He asked.

"That's no lizard, that's a dinosaur." I said and Gail looked confused.

"A dinosaur?" Gail said taking another look.

"Yes, this whole place is filled with them, it's a side effect from the third energy project." I explained.

Gail rubbed his eyes and then he said "Let's focus on the mission, we need to recover the professor and try to reach the helicopter." Gail said.

"Caleb and I already got the doctor and we are still working on a way to contact the helicopter." I said

"Ok, where is Caleb now? My radio is broken and he is the only one that knows how to fix these things." Gail said.

"He is back at the control room with the doctor and… some civilians." I lied, I know that Gail wouldn't let Emily and the other two leave the island if he knew they were working for Tom.

"Ok, then we really need to find a way to contact the helicopter." Gail said.

"Yes, I'm working on a way." I said.

"Ok, I'll go get my radio fixed and then I'll see if I can do anything to help." Gail said and went to the research facility and I started my comm radio.

"Caleb, we got a small problem here." I said when I contacted Caleb.

"What is it now, did you run into a big ass dinosaur?" Caleb asked.

"Worse, Gail. He is alive and on his way to you, you can't tell him that Emily or the others work for Tom, just tell him that they are civilians." I said.

"Fine, but that guy scares me when he thinks I'm lying." Caleb said.

"Just tell him our plan to contact the helicopter he'll be more interested in knowing that for now." I said.

"Ok but I still don't like that… he is here now keep looking for Travis." Caleb said and end our radio call.

Please Caleb, keep quiet about Emily.

I kept searching the garage and saw an arm reaching out from under the tarpaulin, I moved the tarpaulin to see a dead body of a man, his stomach and chest was ripped wide open and hi was missing his right hand. I kept searching the body and found an I.D tag, it was Travis.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" I cursed as I threw away his bloody I.D tag.

I hated that another civilian has been killed and this was a fresh kill so if I would have been here sooner there would have been a chance for me to save him.

I shacked my head trying to get rid of all those what if thought, right now I had to focus on who I could save and not the dead.

"Paige, did you find something?" I heard over my comm radio.

"Yes, I've found Travis, he is dead." I answered.

"Well, this just gets better and better." Gail answered sarcastically.

"I guess Caleb told you about the plan." I said.

"Yes he told me everything I needed to know." Gail answered.

"Anyone got a plan on how to reach the chopper now?" I asked.

"Check the body, he might have had the keys on him." Gail said.

I started to check Travis pockets searching for the key. I checked all his pockets but there was no key in any of his pockets, then I started to check the floor if the key was there, if he held the key in his hand then he must have dropped it when the raptor jumped him. I grabbed a flashlight and started to shine it on the floor, I knew that if something sparkled from the light that could be the key.

After searching for the key all over the garage I still hadn't found it.

"Gail, Caleb, I've checked his pockets and the entire garage, no key here." I said over my comm radio.

"Damn, well he might have dropped the key somewhere else." Caleb said.

"Ok, I'll follow the blood trace from the greenhouse and see if he had dropped it on the way to the garage." I said and turned off my radio.

I walked out of the garage using the flashlight to see if there was something I had missed when I followed the track earlier.

After a few steps I saw something sparkling in the distance. I walked closer and saw that it was a hand and on one off its fingers there was a key ring.

I quickly and up and took the key.

I reached to turn on my radio when suddenly something grabbed me by the shoulders and before I knew it I was in the air.

I looked up and saw that a pteranodon was carrying me. I struggled to break free from its grip as it started to snap at me whit its long beak. I tried to escape its grip but was holding my shoulders very tight.

I gabbed its feet and started to pry off my shoulders from its grip. I felt a sharp pain as the tip of the pteranodon's beak leaving a small cut on my upper arm.

After a long struggle I finally managed to break free from the pteranodon's grip, but luckily I was only 9 feet above the ground so when I landed on the ground I didn't get hurt.

The pteranodon turned around in midair and flew towards me, but this time I was ready for it, I grabbed my gun and fired wildly at it as it flew towards me.

I kept firing my gun as the pteranodon started to dive at me, I didn't move I just stood still in my place and fired my gun until it just clicked.

The pteranodon landed in front of me, it was lying on its stomach and looked like it struggled to get back up, I took a quick look at it and could see that one of its wings was now broken. I backed away from the screaming animal that now was riding in pain.

I had no idea on how to act now, the animal was suffering and it felt wrong to just leave it like that. I reloaded my gun and aimed for the pteranodon's head.

I had never been in a situation like this before, whenever I had been in a firefight the enemies was either only shot in an arm or leg or they were dead I had never been facing a dying enemy that I was forced to put out of its misery.

I held my gun steady but I still couldn't shoot the pteranodon no matter how much I tried to make myself do it, it just felt cold blooded.

I was about to holster my gun when I heard a hissing followed by more sounds. When I turned around I saw a group of five raptors moving in towards me.

"Holy fuck, how many of these thing are there." I said as I went backwards towards the research facility.

I was prepared to fire but I wasn't sure I would have enough bullets for all raptors, one raptor walked up in front of the others, it looked at me trying to decide if I was pray or not.

Then it hissed and it charged, but not me. The raptor ran towards the injured pteranodon and the raptor slammed its jaws around the pteranodon's throat and started to tug with its mouth opening a wound that would kill the pteranodon faster, all the other raptors gathered around the first raptor and helped it to kill the pteranodon.

I took the chance to run back to the facility, one I was inside I grabbed my comm radio.

"Caleb, I got the key, try to see if you can lock the all exits to the facility, I saw a group of utahraptors outside and they looked hungry."

"Understood, I'll see what I can do from here." Caleb answered.

"Good, I'll be at the medic bay have Gail meet me there." I said and hanged up the radio.

I went to the medic bay where Emily was. Once I entered the room I was me by Ajax and Sam.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's ok, a few minutes after you left she actually woke up." Sam said.

I smiled relived that Emily was ok.

"What happened to your hand?" Ajax asked.

"It's nothing too bad." I said but Sam walked up and put a sticking plaster on my arm and made sure no blood was on my arm.

"These things can smell blood from a mile away, better safe than sorry." Sam said.

"Can I see Emily now?" I asked.

"Certainly, she is in bed." Sam said and gestured to a bed behind me where Emily was resting.

"Hey, Em. You can stop pretending to sleep now!" Ajax shouted and Emily sat up.

"Hi Girl Scout." She said with a smile.

"Can you please stop calling me that, I've not even been in the scouts." I lied, I had been in the scouts as a kid but if I told Emily that she'd probably never stop mentioning that.

"I found a way to get of the island." I said.

"You're reliable and prepared for everything. What does that remind me off? Girl Scout." Emily teased me as she smiled.

"I'll make sure we'll all get out of here." I said then Gail entered the room, he looked at Sam and Ajax then to Emily.

"So, these are the civilians you've told me about?" Gail asked.

"Yes." I answered hoping that Caleb hadn't told Gail the truth about them.

"Here is the key." I said and handed Gail the key I had picked up.

Gail looked at Emily and checked her for injuries.

"You didn't mention that the civilians was hurt." Gail said.

"I thought Caleb had told you that." I answered playing cool, real cool.

"Well, there is enough room in the chopper for all of us, but if you're too injured to fly I'll call in something else to pick you up later." Gail said turning his attention to Emily.

"I'm fine enough to be on the chopper, besides if I stay here I'll be dino food." Emily answered.

"Good to know. McCullers get some rest we'll call the chopper soon." Gail said and left the room.

"Girl Scout, you can sleep with me if you want." Emily said.

"What?" I asked surprised over what she just had said.

"I said you can rest with me, the other beds are lumpy." Emily answered and moved the blanket in her bed for me to move in.

I took of my boots and crawled in next to Emily.

"I know you like me." Emily said all of a sudden.

"I've noticed the way you looked at me and how happy you were to see me alive." Emily continued.

"I… I don't know what to…" I stumbled over my words.

"Don't worry, I like you to, you're kind and sexy and funny to tease." Emily said.

"I tried to answer her, but I had couldn't bring myself to say a word, I was just sitting in bed next to Emily blushing. Emily seemed to notice that since she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"We'll talk about this later, I can tell that you're exhausted." Emily said and I smiled as I laid down in the bed.

"Sleep well Girl Scout." Emily said as my head hit the pillow and I close my eyes for a long needed rest, since I knew that Gail would need me soon again.

* * *

**A/n3: ****I'm sorry if my description of the pteranodon was unclear I guess my English isn't as good as I thought, anyway if you're unsure on how it looks here is a link to get a clearer picture of how it looks:**  
jurassicpark. wikia wiki/ Pteranodon


	7. Chapter 7: Behold The King

**Chapter 7: Behold The King**

**A/n: Here is the next chapter of the Paily Dinosaur story, I hope you'll like it.**

**A/n2:to "**Foxxy**" I haven't thought about brining in other pll characters in th story but if you or anyone got a surgestion feel free to pm it to me. **

**To "**Bluetooth**" maybe they will or maybe they won't ;)**

* * *

**Paige's Pov-**

I was resting in the bed next to Emily, after hearing what she said to me I went through tons of emotions at once, I was both happy, worried and scared all at once. I knew I felt for her but I wasn't sure if I 'like' liked her, I wished I knew how to react, if I really felt like this or if it was just adrenaline from running from dinosaurs.

Right now I tried to get some rest as I was lying with my back turned to Emily trying to not make eye contact that would lead to a awkward situation.

"Hey, are you still asleep?" I heard Emily ask.

"No, I'm awake." I answered.

"Well." Emily said and placed her hand to my stomach. "Do you want to talk about something?" She asked and moved her arm up and down my stomach.

"I do, I really do, but I don't know what to say." I answered.

"It's ok." Emily said and I felt her hand sliding under my tank top. "I don't really feel like talking now either." She said and started to kiss my neck.

"Em, I…" I squealed as she moved her hand under my clothes, tracing her fingertips over my stomach.

"Your abs are such a turn on." She whispered into my ear, then she left a trail of kisses on my neck.

I tried to focus and tell Emily to stop but her touch was like a drug for me, as her fingers moved over my body I felt that I needed her to touch me more.

I gasp as she moved her hand further up and cupped my right breast over my bra.

I gasped as Emily massaged my breast with her one hand and kept caressing my abs with her other, I could feel a pool of my own wetness as Emily seemed to know my body more than I did.

"Paige." Emily whispered into my ear as she moved her index finger on my very erect nipple. "If you're already this hard I wonder how wet you are."

Then she moved her hand inside my pants and cupped my wet cunt over my underwear.

"Do you want my finger inside you?" Emily whispered into my ear, her hot breath only enhancing my wetness.

"What?" I asked, even though I heard the question.

"Do you want me to finger that wet cunt of yours?" Emily asked, her lips so close to my ear, as her finger slid underneath my boxers.

"Yes," I whimpered and Emily started to rub my cunt with perfect touch.

"Oh God," I moaned as I felt Emily's finger inside me. Emily wiggled her fingers inside me slightly, making me moan louder.

"Don't tease me." I said as I breathed heavy and Emily removed her finger from me and straddled me. She grabbed my pants and started to yank until my pant and boxer were down to my knees and my wet cunt was exposed to her, then she grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the end of the bed until my legs were over the bed's edge but the rest of my body was on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked very surprised to what Emily was doing.

"Just relax and enjoy it Paige." Emily said then she leaned down and I felt her tongue licking my cunt. Emily was both fingering and licking me and I felt like I was about to lose my mind. Emily moved her fingers faster and faster as she simultaneously was sucking and teasing my clit.

"Em, I'm… I'M… FUUUUUCK!" I yelled as I came.

"McCullers!" I heard someone scream and when I turned my head to the door I saw a frustrated Gail staring at me.

"We're fighting for our lives to get back home safety and you're sleeping with the enemy!" Gail shouted as he pointed his submachinegun at me.

"No, this isn't what you think." I quickly said but as I looked to Emily she wasn't there.

I sat up and saw a raptor standing in the other end of the room, it was hissing loudly at me.

"You are a disgrace to your uniform!" Gail shouted and then the raptor ran up to me and jumped into the air to sink its claws into me.

"NOOOOO!"

**Emily's Pov-**

I woke up from the sound off Paige screaming, I could tell that she was panicking so I grabbed her but the shoulder.

"Wake up, you're having a nightmare!" I shouted as I Paige was still screaming in panic.

"Wake up!" I shouted and quickly slapped her across the face.

Paige opened her eyes and looked at me, looking very confused.

"You had a bad dream, Girl Scout." I said as Paige looked at every direction at once, like she was searching for something only she could see.

"Hey." I said as I placed my hands on each side of her face and made her look at me.

"It was just a dream Girl Scout, there is nothing to worry about." I said and Paige started to calm down.

"It must have been one hell of a nightmare." I said as Paige got out of bed.

"Yes, I was being eaten alive by a raptor and everyone didn't even tried to help me." Paige said.

"It was just a dream, nothing like that will happened to you Girl Scout I won't let that happened." I said to make her feel better.

"I should have known it was a dream, you didn't called me Girl Scout." Paige said jokingly.

"Yeah, because that's the only place where that would happened." I joked back.

"How long was I asleep?" Paige asked.

"Around twenty minutes." I answered.

"Oh, shit." Paige answered and placed her hands to each sides of her head.

"You've got problems to fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got a problem, it's called sleep terror disorder. I can't fall asleep in my own bed." Paige said.

"Really?" I said surprised to find out this new information about Paige.

"I got an apartment in Queens where I live when I'm of duty, but I literary can't fall asleep in my own bed at nights. Every night I end up having to drive my motorcycle to a motel just to get some sleep." Paige said as she sat down on the bed.

"Can't sleep in your own bed. That must suck Girl Scout." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I don't know why this keeps happening it just does." Paige answered.

"McCullers!" I heard a voice almost shout and when I looked at the door a man was standing in the door opening.

"Good that you're up. We need you in the control room." The man said.

"Yes, Gail." Paige said and stood up.

She stated to follow the man who seemed to be her leader I followed them to the control room where Gail told me to stay outside.

That guy seemed like a jerk to me, but since Tom wasn't around to boss me, Sam and Ajax around he seemed to be the guy to follow and if it met that we'd all get away from this hell I can stand him for a few more hours.

**Paige's Pov-**

I was in the control room with Doctor Spencer, Caleb and Gail.

"Ok, now when the doctor is secured…" Gail started.

"Please don't talk to me like I'm not here." Spencer said.

"We were sent here to save you and any other civilians on this island, but this situation is worse than expected and we need to contact the helicopter and get of this island yesterday." Gail said.

"We already got the key to the comm station." I said.

"Yes but we'll still need power to start the station." Spencer said.

"We already got power." Caleb said.

"That's just the backup generator. It's enough to power the building but not to operate the comm station, for that you'll need more power." Spencer said.

"WHAT!" Caleb and I shouted at the same time.

"Stand down, both of you." Gail said then he looked back at Spencer "Is there a way to get more power like more generators?" Gail asked Spencer.

"Yes, in fact we got a few more generators but the need to be started manually." Spencer said.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. Paige you go to the comm station, but be careful, there is no telling how many raptors you might bump into on the way." Gail said then he turned to Caleb.

"Rivers, you and me are going to start some generators get ready to fire at everything that moves." Gail continued and then he turned to Spencer.

"Doc, I'll be back as soon as I can and then we'll all get out of the island." Gail ended.

I knew Gail, he could get very determent at times and then the only think that could stop him would be death so I was sure that Gail would make it.

Gail looked at a map on the wall. "Where are the other generators, Doc?" He asked and Spencer walked up to the map. "The generators are outside the facility here, here and here." She said as she pointed to different places on the map. "You only need to start one but there is a chance that some might be broken." Spencer continued.

"That's why I got tech boy here." Gail said and pushed Caleb in front of himself.

"Where is the comm station?" I asked.

"It's on the roof, right here." Spencer said and pointed to the map.

"So, how do I start it?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out when you're there." Gail said and walked out of the control room and Caleb followed him.

I took a few minutes to check my combat vest, I made sure that it would still hold, it was built to withstand heavy punches, knives and even dog bites but I don't think it was meant to protect from dinosaurs.

After I was sure there was nothing wrong with the vest I put it on and walked out from the control room where Emily was standing like she had waited all this time.

"So Girl Scout, what's happening?" She asked.

"I'm on my way to see if I can send a message to the chopper." I said trying to not make this moment more awkward for me than it already was.

When I first saw Emily I was sure she was going to be the death of me, but I was wrong and I really thought she wasn't a bad girl, but having a sex dream about her was too awkward for me to handle even if I thought she was very attractive and her sassy attitude was a bit of a turn on for me… no Paige this isn't the time to think like that.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that about Emily.

"Ok, let's go." Emily said snapping me out of my mind.

"Are you going with me?" I asked surprised.

"And see the badass Girl Scout kicking some dinosaur ass, hell yeah." Emily said.

"Emily this is dangerous, I'm lucky to be alive." I said.

"But I want to go see Girl Scout kicking dinosaur ass." Emily said in a very childish voice.

"Emily we're hours away from getting off this island…" I said.

"And do you want to spend five extra hours on arguing something you can't win." Emily said and I gave up.

"Fine, let's go." I said and Emily smiled and gave me a quick kiss on my right cheek.

I started to walk to the main entrance where I knew there was staircase that would lead me and Emily to the roof.

"You got any ammo?" I asked.

"I got a clip for my gun and I still got this." Emily said and pointed her machete that was holstered onto her back.

"Have you ever used that in combat?" I asked.

"No, but I've used it to shave my grandfather's beard and it was so thick it took me three days until I was done." Emily said.

I looked at her very confused since I had no Idea if she was joking or not.

"Seriously?"

Emily punched my arm and smiled "Relax Girl Scout I'm just messing with you." She said and I forced myself to laugh.

Emily then upholstered her machete and moved it around in front of her. "I've used this thing in fights more times then I care to remember." She said sounding confident, that was a great relief for me.

"Chillax Girl Scout, you've killed one off those things." Emily said and playfully shoved me.

"Hey, I can Chillax." I said and shoved her back, but I seemed to forget how strong I was since Emily lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I quickly said and reached out a hand to help Emily up.

Emily took my hand and got back up to her feet. "Wow Girl Scout, you've really been eating you spinach." She said and I laughed a little.

"You always joke like this?" I asked.

"Just around the people I like." Emily answered.

"So you like me?" I asked trying to hide that I was blushing.

"Maybe, I think I'll need a date to find out for sure." Emily said and smiled at me.

"Ok, let's focus on getting of the island first then I'll take you on that date." I said.

"It's a deal." Emily said and we continued walking until we reached something that looked like a lobby, it was big and had a staircase and two elevators.

"So there it is." Emily said and walked up to a map on the wall.

I followed her and saw what she was talking about, on the map there was a heliport that big enough for the helicopter to land.

"Yes, once we've called the chopper it'll land there." I answered.

"Ok, let's go then." Emily said and we started to walk towards the stairs.

"It'll feel so good to…" I covered Emily mouth with my hand. I had heard something hissing and it sounded close by. I moved my hand away from Emily's mouth and grabbed my gun and Emily nodded and grabbed her machete. We both moved slowly trying to not make a sound.

I hear another hissing sound, this time I could tell where it came from.

"The vent." I whispered into Emily's ear, then we both very slowly started to walk up the stairs. Once we reached the top of the stairs I hear that the hissing was coming very strongly from a nearby valve, Emily and I walked up to the valve opening holding my gun ready to fire and Emily held her machete ready for anything.

"One…" I whispered. "Two…" I continued and tightened the grip on my gun. "Three" I said and I quickly pulled away the vent opening and pointed my gun into the vent, ready to fire. That's when I saw that it wasn't a raptor in the vent, it was just a snake. The snake looked mad at me and hissed.

"I got this." Emily said and with one quick swing with her machete she chopped the snakes head off.

"Might be useful later." Emily said and took out a string from her pocket and tied a tight knot around the snakes bleeding neck.

I had no idea what Emily meant with that but she seemed sure that she knew what she was doing. We continued to the door of the opposite side of the room.

"I must ask, why did you become a mercenary?" I asked after we entered the door that lead to a long hall.

"I sort of didn't had any other choice." Emily said.

"When I was eighteen my father was killed in a car accident by some drunk driver and a few months after that my mom got very sick, after she was brought to the hospital I had to drop out of collage since mom couldn't pay her hospital bills and support collage for me." Emily started.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I said and put my hand on Emily's shoulder.

"It gets better, my mom started to need surgery so I started to search random jobs to pay for her surgery like, barista, busboy… hell I even thought about searching for a job as a stripper. One day I met Tom and he said that he'd offer me lots of money if I worked for him so I said yes and then he trained me to be a mercenary." Emily said and I could see tears in her eyes.

"I've haven't seen my mom in years, ever since I joined Tom I've been forced to go with him no matter where he was going." Emily cried and I pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Girl Scout." Emily said and wiped away her tears.

Emily opened a door then she quickly closed it. "Raptors, two of them." She whispered.

"Did they see you?" I whispered back.

"I don't think so." She answered.

"Are there any other way to the comm station?" Emily asked.

I checked a nearby map, but I couldn't see any other way to the roof then through that room.

"No there is no other way, we need to get past the raptors." I said and held my gun, ready to sneak in and shoot both raptors.

"No, I got a better idea." Emily whispered, then she slowly opened the door as she grabbed the dead snake's body and untied the string around its neck and threw it into the room.

It didn't take long for both raptors to smell the blood from the snake and both walked up to the decapitated snake's body. As both leaned down to take a bite from the snake they bumped their heads then they started to hiss at each other, then they started to snap at each other as they started to fight for the snake.

"Now, Emily whispered and we started to sneak past the fighting raptors, they were so focused on fighting each other we had it very easy getting past them and sneaked through a door that lead us to an outside passage way that would lead us to the communications station.

"Hey, look." Emily said and pointed to an antenna.

"The comm station must be close now." I said and we continued to walk as I turned on my comm radio.

"Gail, Caleb. I've got visual on the comm room how is the search for generators going?" I said over the radio.

"It's going fine, we've found one that's operational." Gail answered. "Caleb is just about to start it." Gail continued.

"Ok, I'm almost to the comm room, I'll contact you after I've sent the S.O.S" I said and turned off my comm radio.

Emily and I kept walking towards the comm room.

"So, you're keeping me a secret?" Emily said.

"If Gail knew I had brought a civilian with me on a dangerous mission he'd skin me alive." I joked.

"Well, that's not going too happened, because I won't let him." Emily said.

"Don't worry, Gail doesn't have to know that… WHATCH OUT!" I shouted as I saw a pteranodon that was diving towards me and Emily, we dodged it just in the last second but it didn't give up on us so easily, it just circled around us.

I grabbed my gun and aimed for the flying beasts head but it was just too fast for me to get a good aim at it and I didn't wanted to waist bullets.

The pteranodon down towards me and Emily again, I threw myself to the ground and covered my head to avoid it and Emily did the same, I felt the wind from the pteranodons wings as it flew over us.

"Ok, I've got enough of this." Emily said and held her machete high. "Come on you oversized duck." She said and the pteranodon dove towards her, Emily didn't move she just stood still until the final second when she jumped aside and cut the pteranodons wing membrane on its left wing. The creature screamed as is quickly fell to the ground and died on impact.

"Nice reflexes." I said.

"Well, I guess that training Tom put me through really paid off." Emily said and we continued to walk until we reached a room that was under the antenna.

I tried Travis's key and it unlocked the door. We walked inside the very small room that mostly seemed to be keyboards and a microphone.

I pressed something that looked like an on button and then the antenna made a sound that proved it was operational.

"Looks like that guys pulled through." Emily said.

I smiled as I started to press random buttons trying to reach the helicopter.

"Hello, McCullers to pilot McCullers to pilot can you hear me?" I said in the microphone as I tried to contact the chopper.

"McCullers to pilot McCullers to pilot do you copy?"

"Pilot here, the signal is week, what's going on down there?" I hear the pilot say.

"I'll give you the short version, mission complete, we got the doctor and five civilians one of them is the doctor and we need pickup as soon as possible at the heliport close to the facility." I said overjoyed to hear the pilot.

"Roger that I'm on my way." The pilot said.

"You heard that? We're finally getting of this death trap." I said to Emily who was almost bouncing with joy.

"Gail, Caleb. I just contacted the pilot he'll pick us up at the heliport." I said over the comm radio.

"That's good, but Gail won't come with us." I heard Caleb say over the radio.

"What, why?" I asked confused.

"He saw Tom." Caleb said.

"Oh shit, that can't be good." I answered.

"Yeah, Gail told me to get the survivors out of here while he'll take care of Tom." Caleb continued.

"Ok, Emily and I will met you and the others by the main entrance." I said.

"Ok, we'll meet you there." Caleb said.

"Come on Em, we're out of here." I said to Emily who smiled and kissed my cheek.

"As a thank you for getting me of the Jurassic park island." Emily said.

"We're not quite of the island yet." I said.

"I know, I'll thank you properly once we're back at your place." Emily whispered into my ear, making me blush.

A few minutes later:

One Emily and I reached the entrance Caleb, Ajax, Sam and Spencer was standing there waiting for us.

"Ok, now we're out of here." Caleb said and opened the front doors.

"Once we got outside we could see lots of pteranodons sitting on the wall, looking at us.

"Move slowly, don't let them scare you." Caleb said as we walked close to the facility.

"How far is it to the heliport?" Sam asked Spencer.

"It's through that passageway" Spencer said and pointed to something that looked like a garage.

"We'll at least it'll give us cover from those things." Ajax said and started to run towards the passageway.

"Ajax no! We need to stick together!" Sam said but before Ajax had time to turn around a pteranodon dove for him, and its beak pushed through Ajax's throat, he fell dead to the ground as all the other pteranodons started to gather around his dead body and started to feed on him.

"NOO!" Sam yelled.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Caleb said as he and I started to drag Sam to the passage way.

Once we were inside the passage way Caleb and I let go of Sam who fell to her knees.

"I can't believe he is gone, we were just seconds away from being saved and he did that." Sam cried.

Emily walked up to her and said "Hang in there Samantha, we're still getting of this island." Sam sniffled and stood up.

"Doc, how far is it to the heliport now?" I asked.

"It's just through that door." Spencer said and pointed to a door in the end of the passageway.

We all went through it and then we were at the heliport.

"I can hear the chopper." Caleb said as he looked at the wall and a few seconds later the chopper was right above us. Just as it was about to land the swarm of pteranodons appeared flying towards us.

Caleb and I held our weapons ready to fire but the pteranodons just flew past us, like something had scared them.

"Finally, we're finally having some luck here." Caleb said as he looked at the pteranodons that was flying away from us.

Suddenly the ground started to vibrate and when suddenly I heard a loud roar. I turned around and saw something smash through a wall, something big. I couldn't really tell what it was since it was too dark but it wasn't another raptor.

"What is that?" Emily said as the monster walked into the light and I couldn't believe what I saw, the monster was 43 feet long and 13 feet tall, it was standing on its back legs and had two very short arms and a massive head with teeth the size of knives.

"Tyrannosaurus rex." I answered. "That thing is a tyrannosaurs rex."

The t-rex was focused on the chopper since it charged it and bit down on the tail of the chopper, the pilot struggled to break free but the t-rex wouldn't let go and it was too heavy for the chopper to lift.

Then the t-rex dropped its grip but the pilot didn't had any time to adjust the chopper and crashed right into a wall, so the helicopter exploded.

The t-rex roared as the chopper went up in flames.

"Fuck." I whispered, stunned to see that huge monster.

The t-rex then looked our way and moved towards Emily.

"HEY OVER HERE!" I yelled and fired my gun at the t-rex. I didn't know what was going through my mind, I just wanted Emily to be safe. The t-rex turned its attention to me and started to chase me, I ran as fast as I could, feeling the ground vibrate as the t-rex ran after me.

I fired a few shots behind me but it didn't seem to have any effect on the t-rex.

I didn't know what to do, so I just ran towards the burning remains of the helicopter.

"Hey, Paige over here, the doctor say this is an elevator that leads to a safe room!" Caleb shouted as he stood next to a door to something that looked like a small concrete shed.

I kicked a piece of burning metal at the t-rex who flinched back a few steps and then I ran as fast as I could to the shed, one I was inside I saw that there was a staircase that lead down to a big elevator.

I joined the others on the elevator and went down with it.

"Girl Scout." Emily almost screamed and jumped into my arms. "I was so worried for you." She said and kissed me all over my face and neck.

"Where, is this elevator taking us?" Caleb asked.

"The underground facility, we'll be safe from that monster." Spencer said.

"Ok, but how will we get of this island now?" I asked Caleb who sat down.

"I don't know, I just don't know.

* * *

**A/n3: Can't have a dinosaur fanfic without a T-rex, so what did you think about the chapter leave your comment, I'll probably write 4 or 5 more chapters**


	8. Chapter 8: Living Like A Mole

**Chapter 8: Living Like A Mole**

**A/N: Here is the new chapter, I hope You'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**Paige's Pov-**

We had just reached the underground facility and we all stepped out of the elevator.

"Isn't this ironic." Sam said. "When dinosaurs ruled the earth mammals lived underground since it was the only way for them to survive." She continued and sat down on the floor.

"Are we safe down here?" Caleb asked.

"This facility is underground and the only way in is either through the elevators that we use to bring heavy research equipment or through the small dock on the other side of the lab." Spencer answered.

"So there is one more way of this island?" I asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure if there is a boat there, we only got one and it's to deliver samples to the main land." Spencer said.

"Gail, Gail can you hear me?" I said over the comm radio.

"He must be too far away." Caleb said.

"How far is the dock? It's the best bet of getting out of here." Emily asked.

"It a long walk, but it shouldn't take too long." Spencer said.

"Ok, let's go then… wait did you hear that?" Caleb suddenly said.

I started to hear some stepping sounds coming from the vents, it sounded small but very fast judging from the sounds from the vents.

"It's probably just rats, they always finds a way in." Spencer said.

We kept walking through the underground facility, it was safe to say that the research down here was far more advanced than what was seen above ground, it did make sense that they'd hid the more advanced stuff since this was very experimental and could be dangerous in the wrong hands.

I looked back and saw Emily walking next to Sam, she looked like she was comforting her I knew it was terrible to lose a comrade since I had experienced that before.

"Gail? Gail can you hear me?" I tried to contact him from my comm radio again but I didn't get an answer.

We kept walking and I could hear that the sound from the vent was still following us.

I saw that Sam was slowing down further like she tried to get left behind. I walked up to Emily "Hey, how is she?" I asked referring to what had just happened.

"Not good, I'm starting to believe she's in denial." Emily said.

"She thought for a while that she was at the prison island." Emily continued and looked back at Sam.

"What will we do when we're off this island?" I asked.

"I guess I'll try to get Sam some help from a shrink." Emily started.

"I meant us." I said.

"I don't know, if I'm identified I'll get chased by every cop and army guy in the U.S.A…"

"I won't let that happened." I said cutting Emily off, but I could see that Emily started to cry.

"But you can't, no one can. I've worked for Tom so much I'll be sentence to a lifetime in prison no matter where on earth I am, before this I could trust on Tom to use his secret contacts to make sure we wouldn't be found but now when he is done with us I don't know where to go." Emily said.

"I'll figure something out." I tried to comfort her.

"No, Girl scout. You can't do anything." Emily said and I hated to admit this to myself but she was right once we were off the island I'd never see her again, I felt that I was about to cry but I held back.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here alive." Emily said and walked past me while I stood there, it felt like my heart had been torn out.

**Emily's Pov-**

I didn't liked what I had said to Paige but it was stupid to dream about a future that wasn't going too happened just because I wanted it to.

I wish that I had a time machine so I could travel back and say "No" when I was offered to work for Tom so I could have had a chance to live a life with Paige but it could never happened, it couldn't happen with my background and the thought of spending the rest of my life like this made me so angry I started to cry.

I wanted to look back at Paige, but I didn't it just felt easier that way.

"How long walk left?" I asked Spencer.

"About an hour give or take." Spencer answered.

We walked into a research room with a bright blue orb soaring in the middle of the room, it was the size of a basketball and looked like something you'd see in a Star Wars movie.

"Is that third energy?" Caleb asked.

"Yes and it really works, it powers this entire room." Spencer answered as Sam walked up to the orb.

"Don't touch it!" Spencer yelled and Sam jumped back.

Spencer threw a coin into the orb and the coin expanded as it rotated in the orb until it suddenly was the size of the orb and then it just dissolved into nothing.

"We're still working on a way to make it… well less fatal."

"Is that when the dinosaurs started to appear?" Paige asked.

"Yes, once we tried to find a way to contain an orb something went wrong and before we knew it the orb exploded and then raptors started to chase our staff." Spencer said.

"Were there any staff in here when the dinosaurs started to chase your guys?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten any contact from anyone that was there, but if it was some here they were probably smart enough to stay down here when the dinosaurs appeared." Spencer said.

"Ok, do you think that they may…" Caleb said when he looked up to the vent.

There were some clicking sound coming from the vent.

"That not rats." Caleb said then he and Paige aimed there weapons at the vent as there was a jumping sound coming from it.

"What is that?" I asked when suddenly part of the vent broke and a very small dinosaur landed on the floor. It was about 3 feet tall with long hind legs and longer tail, it had a pointy snout and relatively long arms for its size.

It looked at us and made a few squeaking sounds.

"What is that dinosaur?" I asked.

"I think it is a." Paige said.

She and Caleb holstered their guns and Sam even walked up to it, reaching out her hand to pat it, as she moved closer it took a quick bite from her index finger and ran away, it was a small cut but Sam started to bleed from the bite.

"It probably wasn't so tough." I said when suddenly it returned and this time it was followed by lots of other Compsognathus.

"Run!" Spencer yelled and we ran as the tiny dinosaurs were straight behind us, as I ran I felt one jump up on my back and sank its teeth's into my shoulder, it stung like hell and I screamed from the pain, but I didn't stop running, I knew that if I'd stop I'd die.

"This way, quickly!" Spencer shouted as she held up a door.

I ran towards the door, blocking out the pain from the dinosaur who was still biting me. Once I jumped through the door and landed on my stomach I heard the door slamming shut behind me and then I heard a smashing sound as the dinosaur fell of my shoulder. I looked up and saw Paige, Spencer and Sam standing there.

"Where is the other guy?" I asked.

"I don't know, we got separated." Paige asked.

"Caleb comm in, Caleb do you read?" Paige said over her comm radio.

Neither one of us heard a respond.

"CALEB!" Paige yelled.

"Hey, Girl Scout, he's gone." I said.

"No, he is not dead." Paige said and tried to call him again.

"Doc, take Sam into the next room I'll stay here." I said and Spencer took Sam into and walked out through another door.

"Listen, he disappeared when those things surrounded us." I said.

"He is not dead, he can't be dead." Paige said trying her radio again.

I walked up and hugged her and I felt Paige burying her head into my shoulder.

"It's ok." I said as Paige sobbed into my shoulder, I patted her on her back and let her cry out since Caleb seemed to be a very close friend to her.

She broke the hug and I looked into her sad eyes.

"We are going to get of this place, I just know it."

Suddenly some voices came from Paige's radio.

"Paige, Caleb here I'm ok, I repeat I'm ok."

Paige grabbed her radio and immediately she responded.

"Caleb, how did you survive?" She asked.

"When the dinosaurs started to chase us I ran into a dead end, but I hid inside a footlocker and once the dinosaurs gave up they just left." Caleb said over the radio.

"How will you get to the dock?" I asked over Paige's comm radio.

"Don't worry about me, once the dinosaurs left I ran into Gail and he had a map over the place, we'll make our way to the docks and meet you guys there." Caleb responded.

"Ok, I'll met you guys there." Paige said and ended the conversation.

"I guess I was wrong about your friend." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you were." Paige said.

"Come on, let's go to the dock." I said and we both went through the door Spencer and Sam went through, once we was through the door we got shocked.

Spencer was on her knees and looked at Sam, who was sitting against the wall, she was covered with deep cuts like she had been in a fight and she had a hunting knife jammed right into her forehead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"IT was Tom, he came up and killed Sam. He just stabbed her multiple times and once she was about to pass out from the cuts he… he did that." Spencer said.

"Did he just leave after he killed her?" I asked.

"Yes, but before he left he told me to tell you something." Spencer said sounding terrified.

"And what was that?" I asked.

Spencer took a deep breath and said "He said that you were next."

* * *

**A/n2: So what did you think? Leave comments and feel free to check my new story called "Raining Pain"**


	9. Chapter 9: Hunter or Hunted

**Chapter 9: Hunter or Hunted**

**Paige's Pov-**

I could see that Emily was worried after hearing that Tom was coming for her.

"Don't worry, Em. We'll get of this island before Tom gets us." I said in an effort to calm Emily down.

"No. There is not a place on earth where Tom won't find me." Emily answered. She seemed very concerned as she looked at her dead friend.

"He won't be interested in the money anymore, now he'll just want to kill everyone in his crew." Emily said.

"Has he done this before?" I asked shocked to hear what Emily just said.

"Yes before he recruited me he made it very clear that if he was betrayed he'll kill everyone and start over… He called it salting the earth." Emily said and I could see she was fighting to not cry.

"I'll protect you. I won't let that psychopath hurt you." I said.

"There is nothing you can do, Tom can every kind of martial art and he is ruthless." Emily said. "He lets people think that he never fights to trick everyone to think that he can't… the only people who has seen him fight are either the few he trusts or the once he has personally killed." Emily said.

"First we'll get of this island then I'll personally make sure that Tom is going to get captured." I said trying to make Emily temporarily forget about Tom.

"You're right, let's go Doc, we need to get out of here." Emily said as we start to walk towards the dock where we'd hopefully get of the island.

As we walked the doctor stopped by a door.

"Here is the surveillance room." The doctor said.

"Is there anything important in there?" Emily asked.

"We might be able to see where Tom is, or find your friends to see if they are ok." Spencer said and opened the door.

We walked in and the room was empty, there was a lot of monitors and a really big keyboard that seemed to be connected to all of the monitors. The Doctor started to push buttons trying to start the system while Emily and I checked the room to make sure that no dinosaurs had gotten in, after a quick search we were sure that no dinosaurs were in the room and Spencer waved at us to come to her.

"This just got worse." She said and pointed to a monitor and as Emily and I saw the monitor we had no idea what Spencer meant. The monitor showed some Utah raptors that was standing in one of the labs. "So it's just some raptors are in a lab." Emily said.

"Yeah, but that is here in the underground." Spencer said.

"What? How did those thing get down here?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea, but if they are in that lab they can't be far." Spencer said.

"Ok, is the dock left?" I asked.

"Yes, it's there and the boat seems intact." Spencer said then she pressed a few buttons.

"There, now the doors to the dock are unlocked we just need to get to the dock and…" Suddenly a voice came from the keyboard.

"Hank! Hank are you there?"

Spencer started to press a few buttons trying to talk to the guy on the other end. "Hello, hello can you hear me?" Spencer asked but she didn't seem to reach the guy.

"Hank listen we need to get out of here, I got the keys to the boat but I was just chased by a big lizard, I just got away from him but he is still around." The guy said.

"Listen, this is doctor Spencer Hastings, you need to get out of there, I've unlocked the main elevator, get there and we'll get you out of there." Spencer said.

"Hank? Hank answer me for fuck's sake, listen I don't know what just happened but the main elevator just activated so I'm going to use that to get to the dock, you just get there or I'll leave without you." The guy said then the connection was completely gone.

"Damn! He must have turned off his radio." Spencer said.

"What are we going to do now?" Emily asked.

"We get to the elevator, if he has the only key to the boat we need to find that guy before he gets to the boat or worse gets eaten by one of the raptors." Spencer said.

We was about to exit the room when suddenly we heard something hissing and then a raptor dropped down from the vent. I quickly grabbed my gun and fired it multiple time at the raptor who was trying to get back to its feet.

The raptor cried then it fell down dead on the floor. "So that's how they got down here, the crawled into the vents." I said as I looked at the dead raptor.

"Let's get out of here, more could be on the way" Emily said and we hurried out of the room.

"Caleb, Gail, listen the raptors have gotten underground. They might be close to you two as well." I said over the comm radio.

"No respond." I said to Emily and she looked worried.

"Did you see Tom on any of the monitors?" I asked Spencer.

"No I didn't but a few monitors didn't had any connection with their camera so he might have smashed some cameras." Spencer said.

"Well that an even greater reason for us to hurry." Emily said as kept walking, after a while Spencer stopped.

"Here is the dock." She said and opened a door, we went through it and saw that Caleb and Gail was already there.

"Hey, you are alive!" Said as I walked up to Gail and Caleb.

"We're fine but there is a problem with the boat." Gail said.

"Let me guess, no key." Emily said.

"Yeah, how did you guess that?" Caleb said.

"Lucky guess." Emily answered.

"I know where the key is, she and I'll go and get it." I quickly said.

"Good, we'll stay here with the Doc, if something happened I'll radio you." Gail said and Emily and I left the dock.

"We better hurry, that elevator is close and so are the dinosaurs." Emily said.

We ran towards where Spencer had told us the elevator was, luckily for us we didn't walk into any more raptors on the way there.

"Wow, that's a big elevator." Emily said as we got to the room where we were supposed to find the guy we had heard from the surveillance room. We looked at the elevator and it looked like it was built to bring down heavy equipment to the lab.

"Do you think the guy is on the elevator?" I asked.

"He should be." Emily said.

"Em, listen we are going to get out of here, we're so close." I said.

"I know Girlscout, I'm just worried that Tom is here as well." Emily said.

"Don't worry, we'll leave him on this island and then you're safe from him." I said.

Then we heard that the elevator was almost here, we heard a man's voice scream and then just end.

"Crap." I said and grabbed my gun, aiming for the elevator doors.

"The raptors are here." Emily said as she grabbed her machete ready to fend off an attacking raptor.

The elevator door opened and I almost got a heart attack as I saw the dinosaur inside the elevator was the T-rex.


	10. Chapter 10: The King of Tyrant Lizards

**Chapter 10: The King of Tyrant Lizards**

**A/N: Short chapter today the next chapter will be the last and to guest that wrote "OMG, the fu¥ing raptor is in the elevator!" am I that unclear? Emily and Paige thought there was raptors in the elevator but it was a T-rex in the elevator.**

* * *

**Emily's Pov-**

I gasp as the big T-rex got out of the elevator, I was prepared to fight of a raptor, maybe two but a T-rex, that's something much different.

"Watch out!" Paige yelled as the roaring T-rex charged at me. I quickly dodged the monster as it slammed its jaw as it tried to bite me in half.

Paige fired a few bullets at the beast but it only seemed to piss it off.

The T-rex turned its attention to Paige and roared as it ran after her, Paige was really good at running fast but with its bigger legs the T-rex was starting to catch up with Paige.

I looked around and I saw a ladder against the wall that reached all the way to the roof where there was an emergency hatch, I started to climb the ladder and I looked down and saw Paige run and dodge the T-rex teeth's as it kept slamming its jaws trying to swallow Paige in one bite, when the T-rex was right underneath me I jumped off the ladder and landed on the T-rex neck.

The T-rex tried to shake me off but when I was a teenager a friend of mine and I used to compete at rodeos. I lost every time.

The T-rex started to run so I grabbed my machete and tried to stab it but the skin was just too think. The angered T-rex was still trying to shake me off but I stayed on and the T-rex was too focused on shaking me off so the monster didn't noticed that it was running towards a huge power generator.

I jumped off the beast a second before it ran right into the generator. The colossal monster got electrocuted and fell to the floor with a huge thud that really made the ground shake.

"Are you okay?" Paige said as she went up to me.

"Yeah, I used to compete in rodeos when I was young, I never won once." I answered.

"Well on those rodeos you ride horses or bulls and not cretaceous carnivores." Paige joked.

"Yeah, fuck those guys, I just rode a Tyrannosaurs rex." I said.

"I'll get you a gold medal when we're back home." Paige said. Then a door opened behind us and Caleb walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked.

"Gail sent me to check up on you guys." Caleb answered and looked at the T-rex.

"Did you guys kill that? He said, not believing his own words.

"Yeah, we did." I said and stepped right next to the T-rex, now that would make the ultimate hunting trophy.

"Did you get the key?" Caleb asked.

"It's either in that elevator or inside the T-rex." I said.

"Oh, well let's search for it." Caleb said and he went to the elevator and we followed him.

Paige and I didn't notice the elevator before but there was a lot of splattered blood in it, like the T-rex had eaten an entire conference group in there.

"Hey, I think this was our guy." Paige said as she looked at a dead body, or parts of a body.

"Here's the key." Paige said as she picked up a key from the remains of what used to be a human.

"That's awesome we're out of here." Caleb.

I wanted to go up ro Emily but when I was about to take a step towards her I felt something grabbing me and before I had any time to react a cloth covered my mouth and I started to daze off.

**Paige's Pov-**

I turned to Emily and saw that Tom was standing behind her, she was unconscious.

I aimed my gun at Tom and Caleb noticed Tom and did the same thing.

"This changes things." Tom said as he looked at both Caleb and I.

"Let her go." I said determent.

"She's mine. She works for me and I decide to punish her for disobeying me." Tom said.

"By killing her." I said.

"What's the point of rules if there isn't a punishment for breaking them?" Tom said and dropped a cloth, possible covered with chloroform.

"I can't allow you to leave this island." I said and kept my gun aimed at Tom but I couldn't fire it since I might hit Emily.

"Look, this place is packed with dinosaurs, you got a way out of this island and I got my own business to take care off. Does it really matter if you arrest me or not? Beside what will you get if you do, a pat on the shoulder and a small Christmas bonus?" Tom said.

"Let her go." I said and looked deeply into Tom's eyes to make it clear that I was going to shoot him any second when I get the chance.

"I wouldn't take too long to decide, that elevator is covered with blood and that is already attracting hungry carnivores, do you really think you can fight me and a horde or raptors?" Tom said.

I looked at Caleb and we both knew Tom was right.

We lowered our weapons and Tom left with Emily, I thought it sucked but I didn't knew what else to do.

"Hey Caleb." I said and threw him the key to the boat." Get out of here with the others." I said.

"What about you?" Caleb asked.

"I'm going to get Tom." I answered. And started to go after Tom, I couldn't let him kill Emily.

"Hey, Paige. Catch." Caleb said and threw me a grenade that I missed and it landed next to the T-rex.

"Nice throw." I said sarcastically.

"Just be careful, once I'm off the island I'll send all our battle helicopters to come and pick you up." Caleb said before he walked back to the dock.

I walked and picked up the grenade that Caleb had tossed to me, as I picked up the grandee I noticed that the T-rex wasn't moving but it seemed to be breathing slowly.


	11. Chapter 11: Finally Free

**Chapter 11: Finally Free**

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter, I'll maybe write a sequel but I can't promise anything.**

* * *

**Paige's Pov-**

I ran after Tom, I couldn't let him kill Emily, I knew that When Caleb would return to Gail they'd leave but I didn't cared I was going to save Emily from Tom even if that meant that we'd all get eaten by dinosaurs.

I ran through several doors and hallways as I chased after Tom. I had to stop him.

I kept running hearing dinosaurs hiss and cry from almost every direction, but I didn't cared.

I finally caught up with them, Tom had Emily tied up inside an elevator.

"Tom, hold it!" I shouted as I aimed my gun at him.

He turned around in the elevator and smiled, then the elevator doors closed with him and Emily inside it. I quickly ran to the elevator next to the one Tom had used. I knew he was going for the top floor so I pressed that button.

Once the elevator had reached its destination I quickly got out and fired my gun at Tom who stopped.

"Let her go." I said as I aimed my gun at Tom.

"Isn't this ironic." Tom said and pushed Emily so she fell onto the ground.

"A few hours ago she stopped you from catching me and now you are risking your life to save her." Tom said.

"Your mind tricks won't work on me." I said and slowly walked up to Emily and grabbed a knife to cut her free.

"Ok, but how about this." Tom said and before I noticed anything Tom was standing right next to me and he kicked me. I fell hard to the ground.

"And my taxes pays for these guys salaries." Tom said.

I got up and said "Bring it on." Tom just looked at me like I wasn't a threat. "I don't have time for this I go a chopper to start."

"As you wish." I said and threw my knife at him but he caught it and then he looked at me.

"Very well, it looks like I have to teach you a lesson." Then he ran at me with unbelievable speed, he hit my stomach with a great force and then he kicked my right leg so I almost lost my balance.

"You really can fight." I said chocked over how good he was.

"Well, that's my secret and now when both of you know it." Tom said and pulled a katana from under his blazer. "I'm going to have to kill you."

Tom ran up towards me and when he swung his katana at me I heard a clang and when I looked again I saw Emily standing in front of me. She had used her machete to block Tom's katana.

"Good think you cut the rope before you throw the knife, Girl scout." Emily said.

Then we both too two steps back so we'd have some distance fighting Tom.

"We'll get him together." I said and then Tom ran at Emily and attacked her but she used her machete to block all of his attacks and I ran up behind Tom and tackled him to the ground. Emily tried to cut off his head when he was on his back but he quickly rolled away and kicked Emily's arm but when he got up I hit him in his gut and then I kicked him right in his balls.

"FUCK!" He cried as he dropped to his knees. "You fucking bitch." He growled at me.

"Shut up." I answered and aimed my gun at him.

Once I fired my gun he quickly jumped aside and I missed. I fired my gun several times at him but he was just so fast I couldn't hit him.

"Too slow." He mockingly said and ran at me, he swung his katana at me but I grabbed his wrists and stopped him.

"Just give up already!" He shouted as Emily ran towards him and stabbed him with her machete, Tom managed to jump aside so he only got a cut on his back.

He threw a stone at Emily and when she dodged it she dropped her machete, Tom ran up to her and cut her arm, then her leg and then he kicked her so she fell on her back. She wasn't moving anymore.

I picked up her machete and glared at Tom. "That was your final mistake." I said as we walked in circles around each other.

"Why? Because you don't have anyone that would die for you anymore?" Tom said.

"No, because now I got nothing left to lose." I answered and I ran right up to Tom and I swung Emily's machete with full force at him, I kept attacking pushing Tom back and he looked like he was at a disadvantage and knew it.

He tried to push me back but I didn't let him, he suddenly elbowed me and when I took a few steps back he raised his katana to attack me but when he swung it I swung Emily's machete and it went straight through his katana. It fell on the ground and Tom held the rest of it and said. "That's impossible" I tackled him and when I was about to finish him off he suddenly kicked my knee so I fell on my back.

When I tried to get up Tom threw himself on top of me and he grabbed my throat with his hands and started to strangle me.

In panic I moved me hands to his wrists and tried to break his grip but he was too strong.

"It's was fun fighting you, but you weren't strong enough." He said as I struggled to breath and I started to fade.

"Time… to… die." Tom said and laugh.

Suddenly I felt Tom's grip loosen and when I looked up Tom was sitting with the upper half of his katana through his chest.

"Go jump on a dildo, boss." Emily said as she appeared behind him.

She helped me up and as I was coughing.

"I thought you were…" I said.

"Yeah, so did I." Emily said and showed her cuts.

"They are just shallow." She said as Tom was down on his knees, still alive.

Emily walked up to him and reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"Bitch… you better make sure I'm dead… or else…" Tom said.

"Yeah yeah." Emily said and pressed a button and then a big gate opened and then a something roared from it.

"Funny thing about predators, they can smell blood from a long distance." Emily said and then the T-rex walked out of the gate.

The gigantic beast walked towards Tom and then the beast growled as Tom looked it right in its eye.

The T-rex roared and then it bit down around Tom and lifted his body in its mouth. Emily and I sneaked away as we heard the bones crush with every bite the T-rex took.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Emily smile and pointed to a helicopter. "Tom said he was going to use that to get out of here." Emily said and we walked into it.

"Say, Girl scout. You don't happened to know how to fly this thing." Emily said as we sat down.

"I'll try." I said as I started to press random buttons trying to start the helicopter.

"Hurry." Emily said as she looked at something.

A few raptors started to gather around the helicopter but once I managed to start the engines they jumped back, they hissed at the helicopter as I tried to get it airborne.

"Hurry, they are not going to stay scared for long." Emily said as I tried to get the chopper to lift.

One raptor jumped at us but it was cut into pieces by the rotor blade. Then the other raptors ran away.

"Well that went…" Emily said when we both heard the T-rex roar and then the monster appeared.

It walked slowly towards us as the chopper started to lift.

"Get you of here, quickly, now." Emily said as I tried to gain more air as the T-rex ran towards us.

I managed to lift into the air just out of the T-rex's reach.

"We're out of here." I said and I dove away from the island.

"You did it, Girl scout." Emily said and kissed me from out of nowhere.

"I did say I get you off this place." I said as I steered the chopper to the main land hoping we'd never have to get back to that island.

A few months later:

I had just been assigned to a new mission, Dr. Spencer had told the military that a source just as strong as the night when dinosaurs was appearing on the island was found on a bigger research facility and we had lost all contact with the research teams.

I was forced to join the rescue team since I had experience with these things but I made it clear that we needed more men and stronger guns.

I was about to board one of the ships that was going to drop off our troops to the new island.

As I boarded with the new recruits I saw a familiar face.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Yes, I joined the military. Turns out my earlier experience made me over qualified for this." She joked.

"Well, I just hope that if we'll see a T-rex again, we'll have enough fire power to take it down." I said.

"There is no chance we'll bump into any dinosaurs." Emily said.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"I'll tell you what. For every oversized lizard we get to see, I'll make you cum when we're home, deal?" Emily said.

"Deal." I answered.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
